Thats what got us here
by Kat24mlr
Summary: Seasons 6 and 7. Jack and Audrey are trying to put the pieces back together after being in China. Can they stay together even when everyone else is against them? Or will they find help from some unlikely places? J/A
1. Chapter 1

**This story is kind of a rally for Jack and Audrey fans, though limited we may be. Personally I thought that season 5 was the best and that season 6 (after it was clear that Audrey wasn't coming on) sucked. I'm not saying that Kim's the reason the show did good but it certainly helped add more drama. So this story is for everyone who was pissed after watching the whole season 6 and Audrey ends up being comatose, please 24 writers give Jack a break. Ok so now that I'm done ranting...**

A loud cry echoed through the small building where she was being held temporarily. The cut on her cheek was still bleeding as she listened to one end of the conversation. He was saying something about a trade off, a trade off that would happen tonight.

She didn't know who Cheng was talking to but whoever it was must be very persistent in arranging this deal or it wouldn't be taking so long. Audrey was too tired to figure out the rest so she tried to find a comfortable position on the floor that didn't hurt too many of her cuts and bruises.

She didn't know exactly what was actually hurt and what wasn't because as soon as she moved, pain seared through her body causing her to yell out. However Cheng was talking to must have heard her because Cheng answered him "Alright Mr. Bauer I'll let you speak to her, but only for a minute."

Audrey's eyes widened and a tear ran down her cheek as she realized just who Cheng was talking to. Her heart beat faster than normal as his face came into her mind. She hadn't seen him in what felt like years, and she wondered what he would do to get her back.

Cheng knelt down and was face to face with Audrey, who wanted nothing more than to spit in his face. That she knew would end up in him not letting her talk to Jack and probably a sharp kick to ribs that were all ready broken. Instead she stared at the phone as he put it next to her ear while ripping the duct tape off her mouth. She let out a quick and sharp 'owww' which didn't go unnoticed by Jack who immediately thought that something was wrong. "Audrey! Is that really you? Are you ok?"

Overwhelmed by the sound of her voice, she was only able to whisper his name before sobbing into the phone. "It's ok Sweetheart, its ok, I'm coming to get you, I promise." She nodded but realized that he couldn't see her "Ok".

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I've missed you so much, you're all I thought about while I was there" he said almost as a whisper. She knew that he must still be hurting from what he had endured. "Jack, I love you so much and I miss you too". Cheng then took the phone away and continued to talk about the terms of the trade with Jack.

Audrey then had hope in her eyes. Jack still loved her, to her that's all that mattered right now and it made her stronger. She was determined now to make it back to him no matter what.

Jack leaned against the building behind him. He took in everything that had happened today and felt exhausted. Sliding down the wall, he covered his face with his hands, and a strong feeling of remembrance came over him.

He thought about a different time and place. He remembered standing in a CTU hall way, his life once again crumbling with the hurt he could see in her eyes. Then getting the call that he knew he should have told her about, but how could he? She hated him for not saving Paul. He figured it would be better not to tell her that he had to fake his death, after he had gotten the call; she figured that she wouldn't talk to him anyway.

His mind then went to another day, he could see clear as day the fear in her eyes as he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. He knew in his heart and even his mind that she had been framed. But he had to know, he didn't know what he would do if everything that they had, had been a lie. She meant too much to him. But he knew as soon as she whispered his name that she wasn't lying, he could see it in her eyes, the love she had for him. He just hoped that she saw that he was only trying to convince everyone else that she didn't do it. That moment constantly haunted him and added to his string of nightmares that he had while in prison. He dreamt that she wouldn't forgive him after that, or that he didn't make it in time during her interrogation, and she ended up dying. But she didn't she was alive, and she still loved him, after everything that she's gone through.

He could only imagine what they did to her, and that thought helped him to stand up, and return the determination to rescue her. He knew what he had to do; he had already talked to the president and CTU. He just hoped she would later forgive him for leaving her once again, permanently.

**All right new longer chapter up Sunday. Just wanted to see if you think I should continue. Though I'd probably keep writing this anyway because I like it so far and I already have the next two chapters written.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that read and ex special thanks to reviews cause I hate reviewing myself sometimes. I got some response, not a lot but I don't care really because I like this story so far. I haven't yet not finished a story (though I've only written one LoL shh) and I'm not going to start now. **

Jack was at the house where he was to exchange Audrey with the list of undercover agents to give to Cheng. Of course he had no intention of giving it to him, but he still needed Audrey to be safe. She had already done so much for him, and he couldn't let her down. The c4 was already in the wall and the button was in his pocket. He still had a few seconds to collect himself. He wondered if he could handle seeing what they did to her without killing Cheng and his men right there. But she'd still be in danger and then he'd have no way of saving her. He had to keep his emotions tucked in even after the long day he had had.

Audrey sat in the back of the car with duct tape on her mouth and rope around her hands. No matter how many times they would rap that rope around her hands it still hurt every time. But today she was too concerned with Jack. What would he think when he saw her? What would he say? She wondered how he would be after so many months in prison. She shuddered at the thought of what they did to him, and remembered all of her many nightmares where she was too late to stop their punishments and he was dead. The last time she saw him still haunted her. She should've stopped him from leaving; the whole situation at that point was wrong and she remembered it being like a horror movie. She couldn't find him, and she felt like if she hadn't of waited so long that maybe she could've stopped them from taking him. Then there was the time in prison where she thought she had seen him, but before she had time to go to the bars of her small cell he was already gone. Her headaches started now with flashbacks of being in prison and she shook her head trying to will them away until the car stopped in front of a worn down old house. She wondered if they were just going to get rid of her here when they opened the door and pulled her out. This "must be it" she thought because all Cheng's men were getting out too.

Jack heard the doors opening and slamming shut and suddenly his chest felt as if it was going to explode. He sucked in a big breathe of air waiting for them to come through the door, as he prepared for the worst. But all that came in was Cheng. "Where's Audrey" he said harshly as he stepped towards Cheng fists clenched. "She'll be right in Mr. Bauer, but I just wanted to make sure you held up your side of the bargain" "not until I see her" responded Jack. Cheng waved his men in and behind them was Audrey.

As she walked in their eyes connected and she wanted to run to him but knew it would be a bad idea. Jack nearly ran to her; the love of his life and the girl of his dreams was standing in front of him and yet he couldn't touch her. His eyes took in her small frame with a baggy men's shirt on and jeans, her tangled hair, and how weak she looked. He also noticed how tight the rope was, and all the cuts and bruises that he could see, because he knew there were more and his hand twitched for his gun he was so mad. "Take the duct tape off her mouth" he snarled. "As you wish" said Cheng, but Jack caught the look of terror in her eyes and stopped him "let me do it" he said a little softer. Cheng regarded him for a moment before nodding.

Audrey walked slowly towards him, still in shock that he was really here, that they were here together. As she moved she never took her eyes off him until she was right in front of him. He looked all right for the most part on the outside but when she looked into his eyes she could see the pain and despair lying there. Jack reached his hand out to touch her face, but Audrey was unable to control the flinch and silently cursed herself. Jack looked at her worried "Hey it's me, just me I won't hurt you" she nodded her head and this time when he reached out to touch her she didn't flinch. The familiar felling of his rough hands on her cheek made her instinctively close her eyes and lean in to his touch. He smiled at the familiar sight and moved his hand down to rip the duct tape off. He leaned his forehead against hers as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb. A small smile played on her lips "Jack" she whispered loving the feeling of finally being with him.

But their reunion was cut short by Cheng's voice. "That's enough let's move on" Jack moved in front of her but kept his hand on her arm to make sure she was still there and not a figure of his imagination. "First I want Audrey unharmed, you're going to let her walk down to the bridge out of the range of the snipers" He held her arm a little tighter at the thought of what he had to do. "Not until I see the list" fine Jack said holding up the list. Audrey realized what he was giving up to Cheng "Jack no, you can't give him that it will compromise everything" her voice she realized came out harsher and quieter than normal from not speaking so much in so long but he heard her all the same. "I know what I'm doing" was all he said until she recognized that tone and what it might mean. There was no way he was going to hand that list over to them even if she was safe. "Do we have a deal?" he asked looking straight at Cheng who nodded.

Jack turned to Audrey as a tear ran down her face. He wiped it away quickly before leaning in to brush her lips, unsure whether or not to continue, until he felt her pull him towards her. He leaned in and kissed her, and it was everything that he had dreamt and thought of while in prison. It was a short kiss but passionate all the same. He rested his forehead against hers again while she still had her eyes closed as another few tears fell. "Shh" he whispered kissing those tears away gingerly. "I love you with my whole heart, I always will." He said making small circles with his thumb. "I love you too" she whispered back. "Now listen to me, there's a cab behind the bridge that will take you to CTU, your father's waiting there" she nodded, knowing that there was no way to change his mind.

Jack placed his hand on the small of her back leading her towards the door. He nodded to her to walk out the door while he still held her hand and she had no choice but to go. He looked to the floor then back up to her as she turned around, the last time they would ever see each other. Once she was past the bridge Jack handed Cheng the list but as he did he heard a bullet rip through the air and immediately thought of Audrey but one of Cheng's men fell. Jack was confused as he looked around, before 8 agents started advancing.

Audrey heard the shot and turned around screaming his name. She ran back to the building but saw a CTU agent start moving from the bushes. Cheng's men got behind one of the cars and a gunfight broke out. From where she was she couldn't tell where Jack was and moved to get closer but a hand grabbed her. She jumped and recoiled but when she turned she saw it was a CTU agent. "I'm sorry miss Raines but I have to get you away from here" "no where's Jack?" she asked him "I'm not sure" was all he said before pulling her towards a car. But a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks "Audrey get down" but she felt stuck until Jack saw the sniper aiming for her and ran to her. He grabbed her down behind one of the cars just as a bullet ripped through his vest knocking him out for a few seconds. Audrey watched in horror of how he hadn't moved and screamed his name. To her surprise he got up and took a deep breath. Retrieving his gun he ran back to where Audrey was, shooting the sniper at the same time.

He ducked as the other Agent was killed, and more bullets went over head. "Are you all right?" she asked still shocked that he seemed fine. He took in her scarred look "I'll be fine" he said before cutting the rope off of her wrists. His anger was renewed at how deep those cuts went and he gave her his spare gun. "You remember how to use this right?" he asked through gritted teeth angry as hell at them for doing that to her. She nodded "Ok stay down for now."

He stood up again taking out two of Cheng's men but Audrey noticed a figure limping a ways out. As he walked towards one of the street lights and she noticed who it was, Cheng. She stood up a little against the car and aimed it at him. There was no way she could let him go; she just hoped that she wouldn't miss. Steadying her hands as much as she could she pulled the trigger. Her eyes slammed shut as the barrel shot up and as she slid down the side of the car she thought she heard a yell but she wasn't sure. It got Jacks attention though as he looked behind him seeing Cheng holding his leg, he shot him quickly square in the chest and watched him as he fell. He started to where the figure lay of a man who had tortured not only him, but Audrey and wished he could've put him through all the pain they went through. His trance was broken by the sound of her yelling and holding her head in her hands. He knelt beside her "Audrey, what's wrong, Audrey" he called to her. But she barely heard him as memories of a warehouse years ago flooded her memory, Jack had given her a gun as they hid behind a metal tool box. Once they were both out of bullets they knelt there, jack grabbed a piece of metal. Then her mind flashed to a different place, Christopher Henderson staring at her. Her father could be dead, and the man responsible was in front of her. The gun Jack had given her in her hand.

She finally felt his hand on her shoulder and was pulled out of her memories. Once he saw that she seemed to be ok he stood up again and helped to take out the rest of Cheng's men. Once he was sure that she was safe he sat down next to her, his head against the car. She reached for his hand noticing the burn marks that covered it and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

**Well I know it's long and I was going to split it up but I figured the more the better. Most of the chapters should be maybe a little shorter but not much, I was just in a mood to write and good things come when that happens. Hoped you liked it, and figured out what scenes I was referring to with Audrey's flashbacks. Reviews are always welcome and the next chapter should be out in a few days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry I know I haven't put up new chapters in forever but I had another project that I absolutely had to work on. But I didn't forget about this or my other story. **

"Jack!" called Doyle in a fierce tone as he looked desperately for the Agent, but Jack didn't answer and he didn't want to answer. Jack tried to shut out the sounds that were spinning viscously around him. All the emotions of the day faced him as he could no longer block it out. It was finally over, he thought. Audrey was alive, the country was once again safe, and Cheng was dead.

Audrey watched these emotions roll over his facial expressions and squeezed his hand to shake him out of it. "Jack" she whispered trying not to startle him but to get him out of the emotional spiral that she could tell he was falling into.

Opening his eyes, Jack looked at her trying not to let her see him break but Audrey could read the hurt that was lying in those clear blue eyes all the same. Jack stood up from his somewhat sitting position, bringing Audrey up with him.

Doyle finally spotted Jack and walked very quickly over to him. "Jack, I need to take you into CTU custody" there was a hint of anger in Doyle's voice as he couldn't believe that Jack would put the whole country into danger for some girl.

Jack didn't move an inch, determined on staying with Audrey. "I was following the orders of the President "he angrily replied.

Doyle advanced on him reaching for his gun as a precaution "Well I have Orders to take you into custody from the vice-president; you gave the component to Cheng who has yet to be accounted for."

"Cheng is dead" Audrey said quietly, pointing towards the thick grass where an outline of a body was just visible from the flashlights of the CTU agents.

Doyle glared at Jack before ordering four agents over there. His back to Jack and Audrey and his hands on his hips, he waited. After a few minutes one of the agents reported back to Doyle who turned around and began advancing on Jack.

"He doesn't have it!" Doyle yelled at Jack.

"What do you mean he doesn't have it? He didn't have time to give it to anyone." Jack looked at him confused.

Doyle ordered a sweep of the entire area; the component had to be here somewhere. Pacing towards the couple he was determined that someone would take the blame for this and he'd be damned if it was him. "I'm still placing you under arrest Jack. You disobeyed orders from CTU, and you have a lot to answer for." Doyle grabbed Jack's hands to cuff him. Jack didn't resist, knowing that he should go along with it for now.

As he lifted his head he could see Audrey looking at Doyle as if one bad move would cause her to snap and go off on him. To Jack's amusement Doyle looked as scared as half the people that Audrey would yell at while working with DOD. Jack couldn't have her in custody also, and much to his dislike he knew he would have to calm her down. "Audrey, look at me" Jack spoke softly trying to get her to relax. "It'll be alright, I just need you to go to CTU."

Audrey kept her silence by shaking her head no. Jack reached out to her slipping one of his cuffed hands into hers. "Please..."

Audrey looked into his eyes, the same blues eyes she had dreamt about for so long. She didn't want to let him go, to many things could happen between then. She had already lost him, what feels like thousands of times she couldn't do it again. "Jack, don't leave, just don't leave" she whispered as the tears started to trace down her bruised cheek.

Jack closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "As soon as all this is over I promise I'll never leave you, but for now I need you to go to CTU where I know you'll be safe." Audrey nodded as Jack wiped a tear off her face.

Turning from her he looked at Doyle. "She stays with me" Jack said more as a command then a request. Doyle's only response came in a gesture that they moved towards the waiting CTU car. Jack obediently started walking towards the car and Audrey followed happy that she would get to be near him all the longer.

The drive to CTU was quiet with Doyle and another agent in the front and Jack and Audrey in the back. Jack was looking out the window while Audrey watched him. Grabbing for his hand she smiled as Jack looked at her. She could see the smile wrinkle his eyes. Peace came over her as she laid her head on his shoulder, something she had been unable to feel in years. Her peaceful state didn't last long however because another flashback came over her causing her to shake and for the splitting headache to return.

Audrey could see her and Jack in a similar car, she was talking to Paul. Jack asked her what Paul said, and she told Jack that Paul wanted them to talk. Jack's gaze returned back out the window, dazedly watching the street signs pas.

"Audrey! Audrey look at me sweat heart, come on hey" Jack was somewhat kneeling in the back seat as he held her hand tight, trying to get her to come back to him. "Doyle, uncuff me!" Doyle handed the key to the other agent who took of one of the metal restraints.

Audrey shook, the seat matting her hair to her face. Jack pushed her hair off her face and cupped her cheek. He whispered nothings into her ear as the shaking reduced and held her tight. Audrey snapped out of her flashback, and felt the sensation of Jack holding her, and her nerves going haywire in the process.

The look of concern on Jack's face made Doyle see why Jack was going to sacrifice his own life. It was clear that Jack was deeply in love with her, and Doyle could only imagine how Jack was going to take the news of his restraining order issued by James Heller to keep Jack away from Audrey.

Doyle looked in his rear view mirror to see Jack back in his seat, though his grip on Audrey had not relinquished. Jack had both arms wrapped around her waist while his head was resting on her shoulder. Audrey had her eyes closed, and she took deep breaths to calm herself down, subconsciously rubbing her thumb over Jack's injured hand.

Doyle wasn't usually one to break protocol, but seeing those two, who had been through hell and back, he was willing to help them in any way he could.

Pulling the car into a vacant parking space outside CTU, Doyle put the car in park and nodded for the other agent to leave. "Jack, just a warning, Heller is inside and he isn't too happy" Doyle turned around in his seat and saw the glimpse of fear hanging in Audrey's eyes. Jack just nodded before opening the door but Doyle stopped him again. "He's taken out a restraining order against you to keep you away from Audrey" Jack's pent up anger from the day seemed to snap "What! He can't do that!"

Doyle looked at Audrey whose face had switched from one dressed in fear, to a set look of anger and determination. "Look I'm sorry but I just wanted to warn you before I bring you in there. Jack, I also have to put the handcuffs back on you, I really am sorry."

Jack just nodded and looked at the ground. Doyle got out of the car and went to the other side and readjusting the cuffs on him. Jack looked up to meet Audrey's gaze. His eyes showed fear at the possibility of losing her again, and Audrey tried to comfort him with a smile, before she moved to get out of the car.

Doyle led them in through the door the other agent held open. Through security they entered onto the main floor of CTU. Audrey walked closer to Jack, as what seemed like the whole floor stopped what they were doing to stare at her. As if things couldn't get worse with all of CTU now whispering excitedly to the person next to them, her father, who was talking with Nadia, finally noticed her.

James Heller looked older than Jack had remembered. His step was a little slower, his hair was a bit whiter, but older in his years that he may be Jack knew that Heller would do everything possible to take Audrey away from him.

Audrey saw the daggers the two men that meant the most to her were sending each other. No matter what though, she was going to stick to what she told her father over 20 months ago. She would not just give up on Jack and forget about him. She couldn't, she had tried before when she had thought he was dead and it nearly drove her crazy. She loved Jack with everything she had, and she would do anything to be with him, no matter what. It was those with those words, that the very same day she bought a plane ticket to China and left despite her father's wishes.

Heller walked to his daughter pulling her into a hug, before taking in her various injuries. "Dad" Audrey said, her voice shaking while she tried to hold back tears. "Are you all right?" Heller asked as a tear ran down his own cheek. "I, I think so, I will be"

Doyle had yet to take Jack into custody as they stood off to the side of this reunion. Jack wondered if Heller would soften seeing his daughter whom he thought to be dead, but as soon as Audrey turned to catch a glimpse of Jack, Heller's venomous look returned.

"Agent Doyle I was under the assumption that Bauer was to be under arrest" Heller said and Doyle stared between Jack and Heller. "Yes sir, I was just bringing him there now"

For a split second Audrey thought her father was going to let Jack go and cancel the restraining order, but that must have been wishful thinking because his next words had no sympathy for Jack. "Good make sure he stays there, and under no circumstances is he to have contact with my daughter" Audrey looked pleadingly at Doyle but he only shook his head before leading Jack to a holding cell. "Dad! This isn't right and you know it!" "I don't care if its right for Jack, I care for what's right for you and right now I think it best if he stays away"

Jack stopped in his tracks as two nurses from medical arrived and Doyle made no move to move Jack along "Right now Sir I think it's best for Audrey to be checked out in medical than to be discussing this right now."

Heller's jaw twitched but he kept quiet as Audrey was lead off. Jack watched Audrey head through CTU, before staring back at Heller. "I want him in custody" Heller said to Doyle who nodded and finally begin to lead him off.

Audrey sat on the cold hospital table as the doctor checked her various injuries, and treated each one with disinfectant and a bandage. On her chest and legs alone there were at least 30 cuts; one went down the whole length of her thigh and would need stitches. Her hand was broken as was a small bone in her foot, though most of her injuries had already healed including a broken finger. Audrey's wrists were also severely bruised by the wire they had used to tie her up, which caused her to bleed sometimes. Her biggest problems, according to the nurse, was that she was highly malnourished and she was suffering from severe post traumatic stress disorder brought upon by similar instances that took place before she was in China.

Jack of course was informed of all of this when Doyle brought a copy into his cell. "You didn't have to do this" Jack said but Doyle shook his head. "I saw the C4, I'm sorry I we didn't trust you enough to go with your plan, it's my fault that the component is missing and this is the only way I can think to make it up to you" "Thank you" Jack said sincerely. "Is there any leads as to who Cheng could've given the component to?" Doyle shook his head no "we're still looking" "ok" Doyle felt sorry for Jack as he was now reading Audrey's medical report with a pained expression.

Doyle left the room and started towards Nadia's office where she was talking with Heller. They stopped their discussion as he opened the glass door. "Agent Doyle, I'm greatly appreciative of you for bringing in Bauer." Heller said nodding in approval. Doyle's face remained cool state "thank you sir, but personally I don't think its right to be bringing him in under arrest, never mind the restraining order." Nadia looked at him sharply "Jack avoided arrest, disobeyed orders, and handed over the component to the Chinese. You don't think that warranted an arrest?" Doyle placed his hands on the table leaning over it.

"Jack knew what he was doing and we should have listened to him. He had the place rigged with C4 and was going to set it off, killing himself and Cheng when he made sure that Audrey was safe" Heller's mouth had dropped open slightly and his eyes darted wildly between Doyle and Nadia. Nadia suddenly looked uncertain of herself. "What do you mean?"

"Jack was going to blow himself up to save Audrey, and take out Cheng. Our interference stopped that from happening. It's our fault that the component is gone not Jack's" "I thought Cheng was dead" Heller asked changing the subject. Nadia turned to look out the glass that surrounded her office as a sick feeling came to rise in her chest.

"He is but the component hasn't been found and we think Cheng passed it off to someone else". "It's still no reason to drop the charges on Jack" Heller said defensively. Doyle stared at the man wondering how he could still hold resentment towards someone who would clearly die for his daughter. "Maybe not, but Jack was willing to give his life for Audrey, is there really any need for the restraining order?" Heller grabbed his coat and sauntered towards the door "that is none of your concern."

Doyle paced into the room Jack was in, shutting the door behind him. Jack barely even glanced at him before dipping his head back down. Doyle leaned against the wall crossing his arms. "Heller won't budge; he wouldn't cancel the restraining order no matter what." Jack shook his head disappointed "that's ok, thank you".

Doyle nodded "sure but there is one more thing". Jack didn't move "what?" "I um just got the updated physical papers on Audrey and it seems...well" Doyle was at a loss of words and Jack stared at him, suddenly afraid that Audrey was sicker than he had assumed. "What is it is she alright?" "While in prison, it seems that... she was raped"

Jack was filled with anger and his eyes turned cold "how could you know that?" he snarled jaw twitching. "The doctor's findings were conclusive with rape, as was Audrey's account of the incident" Doyle spoke softly trying not to upset Jack who had gotten up from the chair to pace.

Jack's fists clenched and he stopped to stare at the wall. "Why are you telling me this?" Jack wanted revenge now more than ever, and whished Cheng was still alive so he could torture him as much as he and Audrey had been tortured.

"I'm telling you this because I think that right now, there may be a place where you're needed more. I heard Heller talking and he plans on leaving with Audrey in an hour." Jack got the hint from Doyle and quickly knocked him out, taking his gun.

Sneaking through the darkened hallways, Jack quickly made his way to the hospital wing, stopping only when he saw CTU personal walking towards him. He waited until the nurse tending to Audrey had left before making his way into her room.

Audrey was lying back in the soft hospital bed, bandages showing where her skin was exposed from the hospital gown that they had given her. The door opening caught her attention and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was. Though she was happy to see him, she wondered if he had somehow found out about her being raped. As soon as the thought had passed through her mind however, she caught his eyes which were brimming with anguish and concern. She saw his jaw twitch and his fingers tap lightly against his leg.

That was when she knew he knew and the sick feeling came up inside her. Jack hesitantly walked closer to her as she grabbed one of the pills from the cup on the side of the bed. It was supposed to stop the flashbacks and this was one that Audrey didn't want to see. She knew though what it would be, it was the only other time she had felt like she wasn't worthy of Jack, like she was damaged goods.

The moment was about Audrey and her involvement with Cummings. It was almost impossible to admit to the man she loved with everything she had that she had slept with another man. It was even harder to think that the same man had tried to kill Jack. But the worst was seeing the hurt flicker behind his eyes, only for a second, until he turned around to get control of himself.

She didn't want to remember any of that and thankfully the pill had done its job. She could still remember, but she didn't get that feeling that she was actually there sitting back sitting in the cold metal chair, watching Jack struggle for control over his emotions.

When Audrey finally opened her eyes found Jack sitting on the bed, holding her hand waiting for the flashbacks to end. Audrey avoided his gaze, unable to look him in the eye as a few tears ran down her face. "Audrey...I am so sorry" Jack spoke softly, wiping the tears that were making their way down her cheek.

"It's not your fault" said Audrey finally bringing her eyes to settle on his. She was shocked at the raw emotions that played through those blue eyes of his. "It is. I promised you that I'd be back and..." "Jack they kidnapped you there was nothing you could do" Audrey stilled Jack's hand against her cheek and gazed at him. Jack kissed her forehead before leaning his head diligently against hers.

**Next chapter up tomorrow I promise!!!! Feel free to yell at me if it isn't lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I did promise, thanks for all the reviews they helped make my morning!**

"_Yes it is! I promised you that I'd be back and..." "Jack they kidnapped you there was nothing you could do" Audrey stilled Jack's hand against her cheek and gazed at him. Jack kissed her forehead before leaning his head diligently against hers._

The next thing they knew, the emergency alarm was ringing through CTU. "Jack what's happening?" Audrey said looking around the clinic at the flashing lights. "They know I got out, and they probably know I've come here" said Jack quickly trying to make a decision as he got up from the bed.

Audrey was now in full panic mode as she realized what he was considering. "Jack if you're leaving then I'm going with you."

Jack looked down debating between something in his head. "All right, let's go" he said opening the door for her. Waiting in the doorway, Jack took out the doctor that was passing before moving down the corridor towards the stairs, Audrey following close behind.

One of the Doctor's had found a nurse laying on the ground and noticed that Audrey was missing. He pulled the alarm, while calling Nadia. "Audrey Raines is missing and half my staff has been taken out" Nadia thanked him and called for Morris "get me video from holding room 3 and the clinic." "Jack's gone and it looks like he's heading for the 1st floor back exit" said Morris. "I want CTU locked down" Nadia said and Morris began typing.

Jack and Audrey made it to the door and were almost out, "Jack you don't want to go out that door" Heller had caught up with them, in an attempt to stall Jack. "Why is that?" Jack snarled stepping in front of Audrey. Heller as far as Jack was concerned was only there to take Audrey away.

"I'd be forced to send people after you, someone will find you eventually, then what? What's going to happen to Audrey if it's not one of my men? You're not thinking straight Jack. We still have a crisis here that you started..." but Jack cut him off "If they had let me gone along with the plane it would have worked!"

Heller momentarily forgot that his daughter was standing just behind Jack "Well Jack if you had informed CTU that you were going to blow up the building, sacrificing yourself, then they may have felt differently!" Jack felt Audrey's hand lightly lay on his back. "I don't have the time to have this argument with you" but as Jack turned around he realized that the doors had been sealed.

"Where are you going to go Jack?" asked Heller mockingly. The hallway was filled in seconds with Agents. "Take my daughter, we're leaving" Heller looked straight at Jack before moving out the door. Audrey looked at Jack, tears streaming down her face, but there was nothing he could do. Jack struggled with the three men holding him "don't worry, It'll be okay" he assured her.

(Skipping ahead to after Jack kills his father, and jumps from the helicopter into the water)

Jack swam to the shore line, where he knew Audrey would be. It was the beach house that Heller owned in California for when he came from D.C. It was hard to pick it out from the other ones in the middle of the night, but finally he distinguished one from the rest. Opening the lock to the front door, Jack got inside and made his way to the only room with a light still on.

"Put the phone down" Jack said quietly "Now". "Are you here to kill me?" Heller asked. Jack stepped forward "depends, where's Audrey?"

"I'm not letting you near her" Jack raised his gun to Heller's head. "Jack listen to me" "no you listen to me! The only thing I have ever done, was what people like you have asked of me! I want my life back and I want it now! Audrey is all I've got, and you can't stop me. In case you've forgotten I'm very good at disappearing, and if you try to send someone after us I'll kill them, pretty good at that too."

Heller stared at him "simply getting your life back isn't going to change who you are, and you can't walk away from it. Sooner or later you're going to get back in the game and my daughter is going to pay the price."

"Where is she, take me to her now" Heller walked Jack to the door of one of the bedrooms. He pushed open the door before backing out into the hall.

Jack sat down on the bed where Audrey was sleeping and he held her hand with both of his. Audrey opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey" Jack whispered, as she began to sit up. "Jack..." her question lingered and Jack leant forward capturing her lips in a kiss. As she pulled him closer, she realized that he was soaking wet. Her teeth bit down a little on his lower lip as he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"How did you get here?" she asked touching the wet long sleeved shirt that clung to his body, showing off all of his well toned muscles. "Helicopter" He said stilling her hand on his chest.

A silence engulfed them as Jack looked for the words to say. "I need to disappear for awhile..." "I meant what I said before, I can't lose you again, I can't..." "Me neither" Jack said.

**All though it's short I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger, and I promised this chapter would be up. I still feel bad for not posting as much as I should be so if I'm lucky I'll get one out either tomorrow (Thanksgiving in the U.S.) or Friday. And I'll make sure it's over 3,000 words. My plans by the way are to make this go straight into season 7, just in case Audrey doesn't come back =).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Looking through fanfic today I realized that this is the only Jack and Audrey story rated T that has been updated in the last month, which means that I had nothing to read and had to stop procrastinating and get to work. Hope you like it.** **Name change next chapter BTW but don't freak out, I just thought the new one was more catchy. **

"I'll just wait outside" Audrey nodded turning her back to him, and Jack stepped into the hallway. He came face to face with Heller, who had never left. "She's coming with me" Heller nodded woefully and stepped to the side to let Jack by.

"Whatever happens to her now Jack is on your hands. This isn't what's best for her and you know it." Jack turned to Heller "if you ruin this second chance for us, for me, then I'll make your life extremely unpleasant."

Jack and Audrey had left Heller's house without another word from him, except to say goodbye to his daughter. They drove in silence in Audrey's car that Heller had kept in the garage since she had gone to China. The closest place was a hotel called The Oceangate. It was a cheap hotel, far from the ones Jack and Audrey had stayed in while he worked for DOD, but it would do for the night.

Jack opened the door to the room they had gotten for the night, switching the light on before leading Audrey into the room and locking the door behind them.

Audrey leant against the back of the couch, her eyes fixed on Jack as he checked out the window in habit. He turned and noticed her staring. His lips quirked into a smirk as he walked slowly over to where she was standing, "What is it?" She could still see the outline of his extremely well defined muscles under his soaked shirt, and couldn't resist laying her hand on his forearm when he was close enough to her.

Jack's smirk widened as he realized she just what she was looking at. "Audrey?" Startled out of her trance she jumped and looked up at him, instantly breaking into a smile following his. "You're still soaked, and freezing go take a shower and I'll order some food" "ok" he said placing his hand on her cheek and moving closer to catch her lips in a heated kiss. It caught her by surprise, as she was still caught up with the view of his well toned body that she had only dreamt of in the past months.

As she warmed into his touch, he pulled away teasingly. Smiling he walked to the bathroom leaving her there breathing heavily. "You're going to pay for that later" she said finally opening her eyes. She heard him laugh as she reached for the phone to order the food.

Jack cringed as the hot water poured onto his many injuries. Gritting his teeth he turned so that his back was directly under the water. He tried to keep his mind focused on Audrey, as he didn't want to start bringing up today's events in his head and end up breaking down in front of her. Instead he focused on how only hours ago she was supposedly dead, and now she was back safe with him. It felt too good to be true, even if they still had a long way to go before they were back to when their relationship was still a secret. It felt like forever since the last time they were in a hotel together and Jack swallowed hard at the thought of their previous nights in hotels.

Audrey meanwhile took Jacks wet clothes, almost laughing to herself when she saw that he had folded them like he had use to when left in her apartment, and went to dry them in the dryer she had seen in the main lobby of the hotel. She figured that he didn't have any other clothes besides these and she had nothing to do anyway while waiting for the pizza she ordered. Looking cautiously around the lobby, she decided it was safe.

Jack meanwhile had gotten out of the shower, and looked around the bathroom perplexed, for his clothes. He figured Audrey must have taken them as a joke, so he wrapped one of the towels around his waist before opening the door letting the hot steam out. The air was cold in the apartment, and goose bumps appeared on his arms and legs. Looking around the apartment, his panic level rose as he realized she wasn't there. He grabbed his cell phone and gun off of the table, ready to call Bill to start searching for her when the apartment door opened. Jack dropped the phone and raised his gun.

Audrey came in startled, looking puzzled. Jack put down his gun, breathing heavily, and hung up the phone. Audrey locked the door behind her, and walked over to him. "What's wrong is everything all right?" she said putting her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating fast.

Jack kissed her forehead, snaking his arms around her and holding her. "I thought they took you away from me again" he quietly explained finally releasing her and staring into her eyes. "I'm still here" she said putting her hand on top of his as was their way.

After a minute or two Jack picked his clothes off the table, and stared uncertainly at Audrey who understood and turned around. Jack pulled on his clothes diligently, careful not to hurt any of the many cuts. At last he was done, and seeing that Audrey still had her back to him, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

She closed her eyes loving the feeling of him pressed against her back. As they stood there Jack began to feel her small frame shake and he held her closer, thinking that she was having another flashback.

He felt her trace the marks on his injured hand and realized that she was crying. "Hey shh, it's okay" he spoke softly and tuned her so he could wipe the tears from her face. She buried her head in the crook of his shoulder sobbing greatly.

He gently maneuvered them both to the couch where he sat down, pulling her with him so that she was sitting on his lap. He traced circles on her back to help calm her and whispered loving words in her ear. Once she had calmed down, she clung to his shirt and Jack didn't dare release his grip on her as he asked her why she was so upset.

Audrey played with the hem of his shirt unable to look the man she loved, in the eye. "They hurt you" she said bluntly her hand stilling over one of the injuries on his shoulder. "I know, and I hate them for that. But what I can't live with is what they did to you." Jack tightened his hold on her securely as if explaining that he was thinking the same thing she was.

"I just felt so dirty after that, like they had taken everything from me and I had nothing left. It made me feel like, like I was trash" she said whispering softly. "I would never think that about you no matter what those bastards did to you. You're beautiful, amazing, and intelligent as well. Nothing could ever make me think anything less." Jack played with her hair and she stared up into his eyes.

Jack touched her arm where a white bandage once was, to her neck. At first Audrey didn't understand, those where the two parts on her body that didn't have a bruise or was broken or sprained. She looked at Jack but he seemed to be somewhere else. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again, especially to get at me. I won't hurt you ever again, I promise."

The last part he whispered so low that Audrey almost didn't hear him, and suddenly it all fit together in her head. "Jack, those were gone a long time ago" she said and his gaze was still fixed on her neck. "I know" he said quietly "but that's all I thought about for weeks, you're all I thought about" he admitted bringing his gaze up to meet hers.

"You're what got me through it; every day was about getting back to you. Then I did come back and I found out that you were killed looking for me." Jack's voice cracked as he admitted this to her "I was ready to just give up, and make it all stop..." when he didn't continue, Audrey leant her forehead on his closing her eyes.

"Oh Jack, I never blamed you for what you had to do in the interrogation room, it was your job. And I wasn't just going to leave you there, I couldn't. It was killing me to live without you and nobody could see it. I had nightmares almost every night about what they were doing to you" she said and she clung firmly to him now.

The door bell rang, interrupting their moment and Audrey stood up, Jack following her. He didn't let go of her though and pulled her close kissing her as the doorbell rang again. Jack pulled her as close as he could and tangled his hand in her hair. As his tongue began to seek entrance to her mouth, she pulled away.

Smiling as he groaned she moved to get the money she had left on the table and went to the door. "I told you I'd get you back for earlier" she joked before opening the door and getting the pizza from the irritated pizza man.

They ate quietly, as they watched the small TV, careful not to pass by any of the news stations. They finally settled on some new movie that neither of them had seen yet. Jack had led them to the couch where Audrey lay with her head on his shoulder. "When was the last time we did this?" she said sighing, content on staying in his arms forever. "Too long" he said playing with her hand that was on his chest, and wrapped in a brace.

He remembered reading her medical report, and that she had a fairly deep cut on the right side of her stomach. It was the only cut really bothering her apparently, as it wouldn't stop bleeding, and Jack reached out to trace the bandage that was hidden just under her sweater. Sliding his hand under her sweater and her shirt, he felt her breathing increase. "Jack..." She didn't get what he was doing, but the feeling of his hands on her skin once again sent shivers up her spine.

"You're bleeding" he said sitting up slightly and removing his hand from her shirt. "How did you..." she started but Jack was already up, getting his bag from the table and removing the gauze rap he kept there. "Doyle got me your file" "oh" she said as he bent in front of her on the couch slightly embarrassed about what else he might have seen. Her injuries were typical of a rape, her breasts and inner thighs were as the doctor described "brutally ravaged", a basic explanation would have been fine for Audrey however.

Jack put his hand on her knee "I need to take the sweater off". Audrey nodded and Jack carefully helped her lift it over her head. Trying not to focus on the amount of bandages wrapped around her arms, or the thin tank top that was virtually see through, Jack carefully pushed her shirt up and removed the bloody bandages as best he could so not to cause too much discomfort.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing she had closed her eyes. She shook her head yes and Jack began to wrap the bandages around her middle. He made quick work of doing it and soon Audrey was putting her sweater back on.

"When do I get to do yours?" she said teasingly, noticing the mound of bandages already in the garbage. Jack laughed leaning up to kiss her cheek "don't worry about me" he whispered into her ear before getting up to throw the used bandages away.

Audrey yawned realizing it was already morning. "I don't know about you but I'm past exhausted" she said getting up and turning down the covers on the bed. Jack looked uncertainly between the bed and the couch, deciding whether or not his presence would be wanted.

Deciding to give himself some time, he moved towards the door to once again make sure it was locked. Audrey got into the bed slowly as not to hurt anything in the process. When she saw that Jack had still yet to follow her she glanced at him as he loaded his gun, switching on the safety. He put it down on the table before realizing that she was watching him. "I'll just uh sleep here" he said uncertainly. "Jack, it's fine, I don't mind you." Noticing he still hadn't moved she sat up a little "please".

Finally he got into the bed, turning off the light as he went. Audrey moved instinctively closer to him, her back to his chest. Jack wrapped an arm around her holding her tight. After a while Audrey turned to face him, and traced his jaw with her fingers. "I've missed this, I've missed you, so much" she said burying her head into his chest and interlocking her hand with his. "Me too" Jack said playing with her hair "Me too".

He waited until she was asleep before whispering in her ear and falling asleep himself. "I love you with all my heart, I always have, I always will."

**I had to stop myself here because I was having too much fun with this chapter. A few chapters will be some fluffy stuff and then another speed bump, then some more fluff. Updates soon I pinky promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Jack was kicked to his knees by Cheng. He quickly glanced up as he heard a scream, followed by his name. Lying about ten feet in front of him, was Audrey in a pool of blood. She had a bullet wound in her right shoulder, and Cheng stepped over her. He heard her call his name, pleading for his help, but he couldn't move. He barely noticed the gasoline the Chinese had dipped his hand in, nor the match his captor had in his hand. Simultaneously Cheng lifted his gun to her head as the man holding Jack dropped the match. Jack screamed out "No!" as he saw Audrey's pleading looks. "Jack..." she said softly. Cheng looked at him, and pulled the trigger. _

"Jack!" Audrey yelled trying to wake him up. He had wrapped himself in the sheets and was tossing and turning, mumbling incoherent words. She tried again and his eyes shot open, breathing heavily.

He stumbled out of the bed towards the sink where he turned the water on and put his hand under it. He leant over the cool water before splashing some on his face, staring at the mirror in front of him.

Audrey got up herself, coming up behind him and laying a hand on his back. "Hey you're burning up" she said noticing that he was covered in sweat.

He turned around, pulling her to him, and laying his head on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked noticing that he was still shaking profusely

"Yeah" he said after a few minutes, pulling away slightly to make sure she was okay, smoothing back her hair.

Audrey shivered as the cool air finally brought her back to her senses. "Come to bed" She said tugging lightly on his arm. He hesitated before following her quietly.

Jack laid next to her and waited for her to turn the light off before reaching for her. He placed his hand over her shoulder where there was a bullet minutes before.

Audrey noticed his eyes hadn't left her shoulder, much as they hadn't left her neck earlier when he was thinking about the interrogation room. "Do you want to tell me about that dream you had?" she asked tentatively. He shook his head no "You're safe and that's all that matters"

The next morning Audrey woke up to the sun gleaming through the hotel window. Jack mumbled something incoherent and Audrey smiled already awake. She turned onto her side to face him, her eyes brimming with compassion. This was all she had dreamt of in the past months and now they were both here in this moment, it caused a tear to run down her cheek.

Jack hadn't woken up again that night. As for Audrey, she had slept peacefully most likely due to the sleeping pill the doctor had insisted she take. It seemed strange to her that she hadn't had one flashback of china.

In fact all of her flashbacks were of times with Jack, which weren't that bad if they didn't come with the splitting headaches. She could also do without some of the low parts in their relationship flashing before her eyes bringing up all the feelings and emotions that she felt that particular moment.

Audrey remembered the last time she had woken up in a hotel laying next to him. She thought about how far away those moments seemed.

They had been through hell and back, and had learnt so much about each other even if their time together had only been an hour.

It killed her that she hadn't told him she loved him before that day. She knew she did, but they were only together six months and she didn't know if that was too soon for him, after everything he had already been through.

Looking back there were a lot of things she wished she'd done differently, starting with accepting this side of him, the CTU agent who would do anything he could to protect his country.

Now she knew though, she couldn't live without him. She had tried, twice, and never planned on doing so again.

If only he knew the nights she spent, working until her eyes were strained then going home to a bottle of wine and a sleeping pill. Then there were the nights she cried until she fell asleep, clutching a shirt he once wore. The nights where her friends would try and get her out of the house, and she'd be forced to go all the places she had once gone with Jack. The three separate nights that she had found comfort in another man's arms and had only woken up more lonely and miserable, always wishing that they were Jack.

Then she had discovered he was still alive and for a day they were together again. But as quickly as he was back in her life, he slipped out of her grasp.

This time she wasn't about to even try and move on.

The hours she spent on back channels, finding leads, and checking all sorts of reports where long and hard. Her only thoughts were of finding him before it was too late, before he gave up all hope. She just hoped she wouldn't be too late. And then finally she was sure she had found him; she knew she was getting close. The Chinese must have felt so too because soon she was living in the same hell Jack was.

Jack finally opened his eyes, squinting in the sunlight as it gleamed off her face and golden hair. To Jack, she looked like an angel, one whom he once thought he'd never be able to see again.

"Hey" he said smiling his half smile that scrunched up his eyes at the corners. "Hey yourself" she said her own smiling widening. Each tried to read each other's eyes as they took the moment to process everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Audrey lightly pushed him so that he was lying on his back, and she laid her head on his chest.

"What are your plans for today?" Laughing Jack kissed the top of her head, "Today I plan on spending the whole day with you". She closed her eyes, as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. "You don't have to go to CTU to be debriefed?" She kept her eyes shut tight waiting hesitantly for an answer.

"I don't care what they want me to do I'm staying here. I don't want that to be my life anymore. I didn't before either, but still I was brought back in. I can't risk losing you again." Jack faded off stroking her hair lovingly.

Audrey sat up on her good arm and looked into his eyes that were lazily watching her with interest. "Are you sure?" "Very" Jack said, at the same time taking her hand that was carefully wrapped in the white brace and kissed the top of it. That was when he noticed that her wedding ring was missing.

Audrey laid back down, content that she would get a whole day with him. Jack kissed the top of her head content on having her back in his arms.

**I tried to make it a cute chapter, free from drama, and kind of like the calm before the storm which happens to be one of my favorite metaphors. Anyway I have some big ideas for this story and hopefully I can get the redemption part of those in before the season starts. **

**Review and I'll bake you a cookie! **

**Actually I'm really bad at baking...and cooking all together.**

**Well at least you'll get the satisfaction that I'll be working even harder on the next chapter! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while I have had to re-write this chapter 3 times now as it didn't really fit with what I have in mind for this story. I also wanted to really put a lot into this because I felt that if I didn't and left spaces, that it would be incredibly hard to follow once the season started when I'd have to work off of the episodes, which is what I plan on doing. **

Over at CTU they were having their own nightmare.

Heller had gone back to CTU, putting pressure on them to find Jack and Audrey.

Everyone there was slowly gaining the suspicion that CTU was about to come down, as most of their people had been absorbed by homeland.

Division, it seemed, was slowly taking down CTU piece by piece.

The order for CTU to be abolished came from President Daniels, after learning that news was about to leak to the press about CTU's questionable interrogation methods cause a lot to be questioned as to how they managed to be doing this right under the president's nose.

He couldn't let his administration be blamed for this and he couldn't think of anyone better than Jack to take the fall for all of CTU's methods over the years.

This coming after the component had fallen into terrorist's hands due to Bauer himself not to mention Bauer's history of breaking protocols when he felt it was necessary, as well as the kidnapping of Heller's daughter earlier that morning.

Jack was indeed the perfect candidate, and the President need only let some things slip about his past to turn them against Bauer.

With this Daniels issued a warrant for the arrest of Jack Bauer, and sent it out to all agencies. A statement was also to be released to the press stating that Bauer had in fact kidnapped Secretary of Defense, James Heller's daughter. If he was going to put this all on Jack, then he wasn't going to leave any room for the press to call him a hero for his actions.

CTU was doing all they could to find Bauer, but the transition by Homeland was taking time and causing increased havoc.

People were being let go by the minute and Division had already sent over a new Director who was only there to make sure the transition went smoothly, and that the remaining CTU workers did what they could to find Jack.

This had so far allowed Chloe to hide Jack and Audrey's location for the last four hours. Jack had called before walking into Heller's house, to ask Chloe for one last favor, and she agreed to help though she was already stretched thin.

She would help him until he could get Secretary Heller to draw back the restraining order and arrest warrant or until Chloe was let go by division.

Morris had agreed to help because he didn't want Chloe to be under too much stress now with the baby to think of, and he managed to cover for her while she helped Jack.

Doyle felt he owed it to Jack to help him after not trusting him earlier that day. He had been running interference since and had even convinced Nadia that Jack hadn't kidnapped Audrey and Jack should not have to pay for what the Chinese did to Audrey no matter what Heller said.

With all the confusion and their combined efforts, they had so far led to keeping Heller running in circles as each new lead just "happened" to turn up blank. This was how it had gone the last four hours and it seemed to be holding up.

Jack hadn't gone too far to show that he wasn't kidnapping Audrey, to try and get Heller back on his side. He was still Audrey's father, and had been almost like a father to Jack himself.

But with the hotel that they were staying at being so close, it was making it harder for Chloe to keep the location hidden. At some point Jack would either have to get Audrey to go back to her father or disappear altogether.

It didn't seem like Heller was going to budge on his position to keep Jack away from his daughter no matter what anyone said.

Chloe was just repositioning a satellite, as one of the monitors was set to fox news where a reporter was reporting on an ex CTU agent who has kidnapped the Secretary of Defenses daughter, after abducting her from the Secretary's house, along with the President's response to this.

Chloe grabbed her phone off of the table and dialed the number Jack had given her.

The phone rang twice before he answered sounding worse for wear.

Jack had only been asleep for a half hour before he woke up for the second time that night.

He had reached out to make sure that Audrey was still safe in his arms, only to find her gone.

His panic level rose as he snapped out of the light sleep he had fallen into and stared around the dark hotel room.

Quickly looking through the darkness, he relaxed slightly as he could just make out the top of her head over the couch.

Jack slowly climbed out of bed so that he wouldn't startle her. When he came around the couch, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He was surprised to see that Audrey was tucked into a ball, holding her legs to her chest. What worried him was the blank stare that she seemed to be focusing on the door.

The streetlights gleamed through the window casting an eerie glow on her, letting Jack see all the terror that was currently running somewhere in front of her eyes.

Audrey seemed to be talking to no one, repeating just above a whisper "help me Jack, please don't let them do this to me"

He slowly walked towards her trying desperately not to startle her, but she must have finally seen him because she jumped back and moved closer to the other side of the couch.

Jack quickly sat down next to her; close enough to touch her but far enough to give her space. Her gaze stayed fixed on the door even as Jack slightly put his hand atop her own.

"It's okay I'm here, I promise you I won't let them hurt you ever again

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Jack slowly slipped his arm around her and held her close. Her eyes closed as she finally relaxed against him, relishing her legs to place a hand on his chest as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Are you all right?" he asked just above a whisper.

Audrey barely heard him as she focused on the beating of his heart to calm herself down.

She had barely slept at all, too afraid of the nightmares that would be waiting, and too afraid of waking up back in a cold gray cell somewhere in China.

Jack tried again to break her from her thoughts. "Audrey?"

This time she heard him and nodded silently.

He didn't want to push her but he had to assure her that she was really safe and that he wasn't about to let anything take her away from him.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" he asked worriedly as he tried to get her to look at him.

Audrey took a moment to think of an answer that wouldn't worry him. Again she shook her head yes.

"It's still early let's go back to bed, and try to get some sleep." This time she answered him simply by gripping his shirt tight.

Jack felt helpless as he saw her eyes finally open and dart towards the door as if expecting Cheng to walk through any second now.

"What if I left my gun by the table, just in case?" he asked. It was a last resort but he still hoped it would make her feel safer.

Audrey considered this and agreed. He picked her up easily as she was so thin now from her stay in prison, and laid her gently on the bed.

She sat up to watch as he checked the door once more, as well as the windows, and grabbed his gun off the table.

Placing it on the nightstand, he went to get into bed once more when a sharp ringing echoed through the quiet room.

It rang again and he answered catching a glance at Audrey in the process.

"Bauer" he answered noticing that Audrey had stopped staring anxiously at the door and was instead watching him quietly.

"Jack its Chloe" came an exasperated voice.

"What's wrong is everything okay over there?"

Chloe paused which was unusual for her "Heller is demanding your arrest because you violated the restraining order and has us working in full force to find you."

"Well I figured that would happen" he said wondering why she had called just to tell him this.

"That's not all, turn on channel 46"

Jack did what Chloe asked and watched for a second as they talked about the recent developments from the day before.

When the breaking news bulletin came on, Jack damn near dropped the phone as the reporter started.

"Breaking news, an ex CTU agent, Jack Bauer, has reportedly kidnapped Secretary of Defense, James Heller's daughter from their beach house in Pasadena, California.

Sources say that Bauer has a long and extensive past of breaking laws and acting on his own accord putting others in danger while working for CTU.

No one has yet to clarify the relationship between Bauer and Ms. Raines, but at one point they were working very closely together in Washington under the Secretary himself.

President Daniels released a statement earlier saying quote "Jack Bauer is unstable, and extremely dangerous. His actions of torturing witnesses, including Ms. Raines herself are extensive and cannot fully be completed at this time. We are doing everything we can to recover Ms. Raines and to take under arrest Jack Bauer. An investigation has also began, looking into how Bauer has managed to get away with a record like his."

Well you heard it; it seems that this is a case of a rouge agent.

No comment from the Secretary as his office is unable to take calls at this point in time, but he had previously taken out a restraining order against Bauer for Ms. Raines, and it seems that Bauer was also responsible for the death of her late husband..."

Jack was silent for a moment before sinking onto the bed as the words started to blend together.

Chloe called his name into the phone that was now lying by his side on the bed.

Audrey had been in shock as she saw their pictures show up on the screen.

She was furious at the picture they painted of Jack and of their relationship when they knew nothing about either of them except from what Daniels had told them.

Noticing the sound coming from the phone at the foot of the bed, Audrey called Jack's name in a shaky voice, unsure as to what exactly she should say. He shook slightly before glancing at her.

Audrey could see it in his eyes, the raw emotion that barely anyone had ever seen. He looked lost, like he was unsure of everything around him, much like how he had looked when he had woke up from his nightmare only a few hours ago.

After a few more seconds had been hanging in the air it seemed, Jack retrieved the phone from the bed.

"Yeah Chloe?"

"Daniels is going to have you take the fall for CTU Jack, and Heller is all for it. He's already issued a Subpoena for you to stand in court."

Jack went quiet dropping his head. Now that Daniels was against him, Jack had little hope of having the life he wanted with Audrey.

"Thanks Chloe, for everything."

Chloe heard his far away tone and truly felt sorry for her friend.

"We're still keeping you in the dark, but I'm not sure how long we can keep the new director off your back. You should be able to stay hidden for a week or so while CTU is transitioning with all the new people from homeland."

"Okay" Jack said far away.

"I'm really sorry Jack"

"Me too"

As he hung the phone up his head shook unable to believe it.

He figured Heller would be out for blood, but he thought that Audrey would eventually be able to convince her father that she was both happy and safe with him and then Heller would drop it.

Now though it seemed that even if Heller accepted them being together, that he would be tried in court and most likely sent to jail for many years.

There was no denying what he had done. Though most of his actions resulted in ultimately saving the day, he had to pay for them eventually.

Audrey got up from the bed to sit beside him. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was shallow.

He seemed as if he had not heard her as she made her was to him slowly, for he didn't move or say anything to imply this.

But Audrey knew him better.

She didn't worry about startling him as she placed a hand on his cheek.

God did she miss the feeling of the soft stubble on his cheek, even after he had done his best to shave. He leant into her hand slightly while wrapping one arm around her waist.

Audrey lent her forehead on his, before watching as his eyes had flickered open again. The same emotion seemed to be there.

"Are you okay?" She asked trying to elicit a response from him without forcing him into a possibly unwanted conversation.

"I'll be alright" he answered but they both knew he was lying.

"Jack..." Audrey didn't quite know what to say. This was the man who she had fallen for so quickly in the beginning that she scared even herself, back in D.C. This was the man who she had given her heart too, only to question that when she realized how much she didn't know about him. This was the man who had been pulled away from her not once, but twice, each time leaving her heart a little less whole.

But here was a man, devoted not only her, but also to his country to which he had given up everything five times over and would still go back to the front line if it meant that this country would be safe once more.

It was a quality that she hadn't quite got when they were first dating, and it took her a long time after his supposed death to realize that it was the side of him she never knew and it troubled her deeply.

Finally finding her voice she pulled away slightly to look at him. "You have done far more for this country than those could even begin to imagine, maybe even more than I can imagine. Your record may be, problematic at best... "

He smiled his perfect half smile, but she was determined not to let him interrupt.

"But you are still an amazing man and what the rest of the world isn't seeing is the thousands of lives you've saved. They won't hear about all that you've been through, the price that their freedom cost, a cost that was paid by you. It's part of why I love you; it's the part of you I should have seen almost two and a half years ago."

Jack saw her regretful expression, about blaming him for Paul. He still believed deep down that it was his fault.

Sometimes during when he disappeared, he wondered that had Paul had made it, would she have chosen Paul over him. That if she knew he was alive, would she resent that it was him and not Paul still alive? He had tried unsuccessfully to find answers to these questions and figure out when he had lost her, where he had let her slip.

Thoughts like this had nearly driven him mad.

He knew better now. He was certain of her complete love and trust for him in how she looked at him, her decision to go to china, and the way she fell straight back into the habits they had had back during those six months.

He couldn't believe in a way, that he could be so in love with some after really only six months but he was.

Breaking her from his thoughts, Jack leant in and caught her lips in a soft kiss. His hand resting against her cheek.

"Thank you" He then kissed her softly on the top of her head.

Audrey looked at him curiously, "For what?"

Jack grinned, as his eyes searched hers for an answer that could possibly began to explain his feelings for her. It would seem strange to anyone else that this would be the first time he had truly professed his feelings towards her after everything; but he hoped that it wouldn't to her.

"For trying to get me out of china when no one else would, for forgiving me when I had to show you the very worst of me..." Jack paused, his gaze turning again to her neck.

"For trusting me enough to give up everything for us to be together, and lastly, for giving me my life back, for showing me that I could still have a life, that I could still love someone."

Audrey took in what he had said and her heart began to swell. It was everything she had wanted to hear from him, everything she needed to hear from him right now.

A grin broke out across her face, illuminated by the light now beginning to pour in from outside the windows.

"I love you, so much" and with that she kissed him as hard and as passionately as any women could kiss a man with whom she was this deeply in love with.

It would be ridiculous to say that everything felt perfectly fine now, that just being together again would make their problems disappear. Their current situation was one that was complicated at the least, and there would be no easy way out. It wasn't either of their faults; it was just how it happened.

But at this moment nothing but each other mattered. No matter what the press had said condemning their relationship, they knew the truth.

Too soon they would be once again fighting for their lives, fighting to stay together. But right now they were together, and Jack was going to make sure that it stayed that way for as long as possible.

Deep down Audrey knew that one way or another he was going to be taken from her again, everyone seemed determine to accomplish this goal. She would fight to get him back, do whatever it takes, just as before. Eventually they would be together, but now was not the time.

Jack would come back to her, and Audrey would be waiting, that they were sure of.

**Hope you liked it. I'll try not to be so insightful in the next chapter because I think I overdid it a little in this one but I'm okay with that. 3,000 words by the way, has made this my longest chapter to date. Reviews are welcome!! **

**Also has anyone been on the 24fanfic?? I just found it today and felt like a total loser for not knowing that it existed. Don't worry I won't post on there I was just curious. And while I'm at it, I'm not sure but I believe I have lost my beta reader lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's see where did I leave off, (p.s. this is rated T for a reason... You have been warned) had to have some fun here because I wasn't sure when I'd get to have another chance for this scene. Also because of season 7 premiere tonight I decided to start this 24 style. **

_**Previously on 24 (Chapter 7)**_

_News reporter speaking on the TV while Jack is on the phone with Chloe at CTU:_

_President Daniels released a statement earlier saying quote "Jack Bauer is unstable, and extremely dangerous. His actions of torturing witnesses, including Ms. Raines herself are extensive and cannot fully be completed at this time. We are doing everything we can to recover Ms. Raines and to take under arrest Jack Bauer. An investigation has also begun, looking into how Bauer has managed to get away with a record like his."_

_FLASH to Jack and Audrey Talking:_

"_Thank you" He then kissed her softly on the top of her head. _

_Audrey looked at him curiously, "For what?"_

_For trying to get me out of china when no one else would, for forgiving me when I had to show you the very worst of me..." Jack paused, his gaze turning again to her neck. _

"_For trusting me enough to give up everything for us to be together, and lastly, for giving me my life back, for showing me that I could still have a life, that I could still love someone." _

"_I love you, so much" and with that Audrey kissed him as hard and as passionately as any women could kiss a man with whom she was this deeply in love with. _

**The following takes place between 9am and 10am (well not really but just go with it)**

Jack's hands found their way to the hem of Audrey's shirt, as the first kiss ignited a second followed by a third.

Audrey moaned softly as his hands finally found their way under her shirt, and began their way to her breasts. She unbuttoned the garment, never taking her lips off of his.

Jack slipped it off her shoulders and began to explore the newly exposed skin. He paused slightly as he saw the many scars that were scattered along her body, surely from her time in china. The thought of how they had gotten there made him tense in anger.

Audrey noticed his hesitance and became worried that he was finding her less attractive now, like she was damaged goods. He had read her file, and knew that in her stay she'd been raped as another method of torture. Her eyes closed as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Jack was still trying to get his emotions in check when he realized that Audrey was crying. All thoughts of what Cheng did to her, and what Jack would do to make him pay vanished. Right now that wasn't important; Jack instantly figured that he'd scared her, moved to fast.

"Hey shh, it's okay, don't cry sweetheart" Jack held her close as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you, I moved too fast."

Audrey shook her head "its okay Jack you don't have to make excuses I understand."

Audrey's turned away from him as he looked totally confused.

"Audrey I want this as much as you, I've missed you the moment I walked out CTU's doors the day I had to disappear. There were nights where I couldn't sleep I missed you so bad. China, the only thing that kept me alive was thinking of you."

Audrey kept her back to him as she mulled over what he had said. "That was before, before the Chinese did what they did to me. I'd understand if you don't find me attractive anymore."

For Jack it finally made sense in his head. "To me you're just as beautiful as the first time I saw you calling me into your office for an interview in DC, maybe even more."

Audrey turned to see the truth in his eyes. "So why did you..."

"I was trying to resist grabbing my gun and taking the first plane to China to find the son of a bitch that dared take advantage of you and..." he faded off and Audrey saw that the muscles in his jaw twitched as he stared off.

Audrey placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. She wouldn't tell him tonight, not after everything he was dealing with now. She was sure that if he knew that Graham had given the order for Cheng's men to rape her if she would refuse to talk, would send him over the edge.

"Hey, you still with me?" Audrey asked carefully smiling.

"Jack"

"Huh" he said blinking a few times.

"Hate to break you from your daydream, but Cheng's men can wait, because right now I want you."

Jack returned her beaming smile with one of his own.

"Come here" he said framing her face and bringing her in for a kiss.

Audrey's skin felt as if her whole body was on fire as he kissed his way down his neck and reached her collar bone, the stubble of his beard contrasting with her smooth skin.

It was a feeling she had dreamt about for the past 3 years, and for a second it almost seemed too good to be true. No other man could make her feel this way, could somehow erase all her pain and worries with a kiss or a touch. It was the feeling she had longed for when she believed he was dead.

She moaned when his hand caressed her breast through the fabric of her bra, while using his other hand to unclasp it from the back.

Audrey was slightly surprised that he had still remembered all the places that would just about send her over the edge, and for a moment she wondered if she still remembered how to do this with him.

Jack stopped for a moment sensing again her hesitation. He looked at her questionably, hoping that he hadn't pushed too far.

"Before you say it, I'm fine, I just, I'm not sure I remember..." Audrey stopped frustration written on her face.

"It's okay it's me, we'll take it slow" he said sympathetically. In truth he was probably just as nervous as she was.

Audrey nodded and moved her hands up and down his back, sending shivers down his spine and to his growing erection.

He finally removed her bra and began to run his mouth over her breasts, causing her head to moan slightly and lean her head back against the bed.

Jack paused again before he wouldn't be able to think clear. "Are you sure I'm not rushing you? We don't have to do this tonight."

Audrey smiled snaking her hand down beneath his boxers to cup him. "It's been way too long. I want to forget about what happened in China. I want to remember what this feels like; because I'm not sure my memory is doing you justice." Her eyes twinkled mischievously and he knew she was sure.

Jack was barely able to stop himself from taking her just then as hard and fast as he could, feeling himself grow in her hand. "How can I help?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Make love to me" Audrey said as her eyes locked on his.

He didn't say anything as he thought whether or not this was a good idea.

"That is unless my strong, sexy, federal agent is too afraid." Audrey said with a twinkle in her eye, dropping her voice low and sexy.

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he saw the old Audrey that he used to know back in Washington. His perfect half smile lighting up his eyes.

"Hmm that sounds like a challenge. Sexy huh?"

Audrey laughed as he smirked, "Extremely sexy".

Jack laughed, "Well in that case... come here" he said guiding her lips to his in a searing kiss.

**Well I know it's short but I felt the need for a pre 24 treat. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't usually beg for reviews but one word replies work well for me just so I know how many people are actually reading. Besides I'm always up for discussing the new season. **

_**At CTU...**_

"Why haven't we found them yet!" Heller said angrily, slamming his hand against the table in the situation room causing it to shake violently.

Nadia looked at the new director, Ryan Dolan, who simply continued to look through his files without once glancing up at Heller. He seemed not to care much about what was happening, and Heller instead turned his attention to Nadia.

"We're doing everything we can sir, it's just taking longer with the transition in place." Said Nadia.

Heller also noticed Dolan's offhand manor and it only fueled his anger. "No if you were doing everything you could we'd have found them by now!"

This comment finally seemed to peak Dolan's interests "and what do you suppose we do sir? We have every one of our agents in the field right now looking for Bauer."

Heller thought about it, while looking down from the director's office at Chloe's desk. "If anyone knows where Jack is, it's Chloe O'Brien. Bring her into questioning."

Nadia frantically tried to think of an excuse to keep Heller from going through Chloe. "Sir if Jack was using Chloe's help to stay hidden we would know about it."

"Yeah well I'm going to do what it takes to make sure." Heller said before walking out of the room.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Audrey lay with her head on Jack's chest listening to his heart beat softly in his chest. The content smile on her face showed just how at peace she truly felt, despite all of the problems that faced them being together.

It had been so long since she felt this happy, this pleasurably spent, and she knew the reason for it was the man lying next to her playing with her slightly damp blonde hair.

Jack's hand came to rest on her shoulder as he stared down at the women he loved with worry written on his face, "You're quite."

"I'm just thinking" Audrey said placing a kiss on his chest.

"About?"

"About how amazing I feel right now, laying here with you." Audrey admitted, her cheeks flushing.

"Hmm I believe that you're blushing Miss Raines" Jack teased sarcastically.

Audrey laughed and leant up on her arm to look at him. "I'm sorry, but I recall a DOD meeting in Toronto where you happened to turn bright red in front of a room full of Federal employees as well as my father for no apparent reason, Mr. Bauer."

"And if I remember correctly, a certain Secretary's daughter had dragged me into a janitor's closet prior to the meeting and had her way with me, and then during the meeting continued to glance seductively at me despite said federal employees." Jack said watching amusedly as Audrey pretended to act like she didn't remember.

"Hmm I don't seem to recall that, are you sure it was me? It could have easily have been Janet or Tracy, both of which had informed me of wanting to do just that in I believe, that very same janitors closet." Audrey said acting surprised.

Jack leant up to kiss her, "there's only one woman who could have such an effect on me like that... even in a room full of important people."

Audrey grinned "well then maybe it was me, but it certainly wasn't intended."

Jack kissed her again, while simultaneously turning so that she was on her back with him on top of her pinning her hands down gently. "Trust me; you knew exactly what you were doing."

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down on top of her. "I might have known a tiny bit."

"Yeah sure" Jack said kissing her again, their tongues dueling in a battle that neither wanted to win.

Jack pulled back and traced a hand through her hair lovingly, before laying back down beside her.

"Janet huh?" He said smirking.

"Yeah along with half the office. I'm lucky to have gotten to you before the rest of them began cornering you in your office. You have no idea how hard it was to listen to their bathroom chatter, especially when you were the main topic." Audrey said while tracing one of the scars on Jack's chest.

"They didn't even stand a chance." Jack said smiling softly.

Audrey glanced up at him, placing her chin on his chest, "How so? Don't tell me you don't go for personal relationships in the workplace, because I'd have to point you wrong on that one."

Jack shook his head, and paused as he chose his words carefully. "Let's just say that I already had my eye on a certain co-worker, even though she was definitely off bounds."

Audrey never realized that Jack might have been holding off for the three months he worked for her father at DOD before he had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out to dinner.

"Please Jack, when have you ever actually stayed in-bounds?" She said kissing him teasingly.

_**CTU, Interrogation Room**_

Chloe was being strapped to the metal chair while, Heller, Nadia, and Dolan watched from behind the glass.

Nadia was anxiously looking for an excuse that would help get Chloe out but could think of nothing that would change Heller's Mind. Everyone knew that when it came to Jack escaping from custody, Chloe was probably there helping him. She walked out of the room, unable to watch the interrogation that would soon take place.

"Nadia what's going on? Why is Chloe being detained?" Morris asked walking over to where Nadia was leaning against one of the concrete walls.

Nadia looked away momentarily, unable to meet Morris's eyes. "Heller thinks that Chloe knows where Jack is and is going to do everything to get her to tell him where they are."

Morris slammed his hand against the wall near where Nadia was leaning. "He can't do that! He can't just lock her up and torture her until she tells him!"

"Chloe is considered to be working with a kidnapper who happens to also be wanted by the United States government, I'm surprised that Secretary Heller didn't try this sooner. Heller has authorization from the president to do what it takes to get Jack..." but Morris cut her off

"I don't give a damn about Jack right now! I care about the woman carrying my child, who's about to be forcefully interrogated against her will based on no proof!"

Nadia's eyes widened as she realized why Morris seemed to be close to flying off the handle. "Chloe's pregnant?"

"Yes, and I swear to god if they do anything to hurt her or that baby..." Morris didn't finish as he leaned against the wall to control his breathing. "What are we going to do?"

Nadia thought over the possibilities and decided that as much as Jack needed them right now, he would have to wait. "Tell Heller to stop the Interrogation immediately and you'll tell him exactly where Jack and Audrey are. I'll call them to tip them off before Heller has a chance to get there."

Morris ran straight to holding room 3, pressing the unlock code as fast as he could.

Inside, Heller had agent Burke just about ready to inject Chloe.

"Secretary Heller, stop this interrogation now!" Morris yelled.

Heller motioned for Burke to stop momentarily. "I have orders from the president to take Bauer into custody, by doing whatever is necessary!"

"Stop this... and I'll tell you where Jack and Audrey are." Morris said breathing heavily while glaring at Heller.

Heller walked past Morris to open the door to the interrogation room. "Agent Burke, your work here is done."

Burke nodded and stepped out of the room, while Heller and Morris walked in. Morris immediately ran to Chloe's side to un-strap her from the chair.

"Are you all right?" Morris said kissing her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine what did you do?" Chloe asked harshly.

"They were going to torture you, I couldn't let that happen. I told Heller I'd tell him where Jack is."

Chloe stared angrily at Heller for a second before looking back at Morris. "Thanks"

Audrey made a trail of kisses across Jack's chest, her tongue tracing one of the many scars. Moving her way back up to find his mouth, she brought his hands up over his head, pinning them down on the bed.

Jack's cell phone rang on the table next to the bed, but neither acknowledged it as their kisses became even more heated.

Finally, after whoever it had been had called back, Audrey laid on Jack's chest. "You should probably get that"

"Yeah" Jack said regretfully and grabbed the phone off the table and flipped it open.

"Bauer"

"Jack its Nadia. Heller suspected Chloe of knowing where you where and brought her into a holding cell. He was about to start the interrogation when Morris let me know that Chloe was pregnant. Morris had to give up your location to help Chloe." Nadia watched as Morris and Chloe returned to their work stations, while Heller made a phone call.

Jack leant his head back. "How long do we have until CTU starts closing in?"

"Not long Jack, CTU already had men in the area, they're going to be there in less than 5 minutes."

"Damnit, that's not enough time. Is there anything you can do on your end?" Jack said sitting up and starting to pull his clothes on.

"No Heller is watching both Chloe and Morris closely. Doyle is still on his last assignment for Heller checking some abandoned Motel 15 minutes from where you are." Nadia said as Heller put down the phone and looked happy.

"Alright, I'll think of something. Let me know if anything changes."

"Alright Jack I will"

Jack hung up the phone and pulled his shirt over his head.

Audrey sat up and began to throw on a pair of jeans. "Jack, what's going on?"

"Your father knows where we are. He just sent a team from CTU to bring me in, they should be here in the next four minutes." Jack said as he grabbed the gun off the table and put it into his bag.

"What are we going to do?" Audrey asked slipping on a black sweater and shoes.

Jack turned so that his back was to her. He didn't think he could say it convincingly enough if he was looking her in the eye. "You're going to go back to CTU with your father."

"What? no, I'm staying with you."

Audrey walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jack didn't move for a minute. He knew that having her go back to CTU would be safer for her in the end, but he couldn't seem to let her go.

Audrey placed a kiss against his shoulder, before laying her head against his back. "Jack?"

He barely moved as he continued to stare at the wall in front of him, the only sign of life from him came from his fingers tapping against his leg a sure sign that he was nervous about something.

Jack's voice was soft, just above a whisper, and full of emotion when he finally spoke. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Audrey said trying to see where he was going with this.

"Marry me" He whispered quietly.

Audrey turned him around, needing to see him, to make sure she had heard him right and that it was just not a crazy figment of her imagination.

His eyes she noticed, had become a darker blue, filled with the love and passion that Audrey knew was reserved solely for herself.

She also discerned though, a nervousness about him that she had never seen before. There had been their first kiss, but his feelings for her outweighed his nerves. Then there was the first time they had made love, but his passions had soon taken control and forced any nervous feelings out. No right now he was genuinely nervous, standing in front of her, asking the one question that he'd never thought he'd be asking another woman again.

This was all she ever wanted from him, to be with him, to marry him, and right now he was trying to do both even if it meant risking everything. She loved him so much and had no doubt that they were meant to be together. He was the only man she had ever totally given herself to, mind, body, and soul.

Jack could see the answer in his eyes, but he didn't know what could be going through her mind right now. Maybe she thought he was only asking her because he felt he owed her for going to china, which was as far from the truth as it could get.

He loved her, more than anyone he had ever loved in his life.

If she were to say no, that it wasn't the right time, that he had proposed in a hotel room without a ring none the less, then he wouldn't blame her.

He swallowed loudly in anticipation, and Audrey was snapped out of her trance as the realization hit her that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes"

She gasped as Jack pulled her closer and kissed her hard, his tongue making its way to hers as he tasted her like it was their first kiss. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck to draw him closer.

They pulled apart slowly, and Audrey let the tears she'd been holding in streak down her cheek, but Jack was quick to wipe them off with the pad of his thumb.

Jack still looked unsure of himself, and failed to meet her gaze. "And... you're sure? Even after... after everything I put you through?"

Audrey knew this was hard for him, that he was still afraid she would leave because of the difference between the man he wanted to be and the man he sometimes had to be. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not leaving you, ever."

Jack calmed down a bit as he saw the truth in her eyes. "I feel like I should be telling you that"

"Just tell me you love me will you, before thirty agents come barging in here" Audrey said laughing when Jack quickly checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Your right we have to leave... now." Jack said kissing her quickly on the top of her head and turning around to grab his bag and gun.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Audrey asked amused as he emptied the bullets out of the gun he normally used.

Jack put the strap of his bag over his shoulder while starting to walk past her to the door.

As he did, his right hand shot out and grabbed hers, with them both in opposite directions of each other. "I love you with all my heart, I'm so sorry that I have to do this though."

As he took another step forward, he held to her hand until the very last second and let go.

"What are you...?" Audrey started but stopped. She felt dizzy all of the sudden and her legs felt like weights. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, the feeling of a freight train hitting her sent her into another of her flashbacks.

_She saw Jack handing her a knife through a grate in the side of her cell, her hopes of escape returning, just by the look in his eyes._

_Then the next thing she knew she was being dragged outside by one of the men._

_Jack and her father were already outside, watching the Swat teams cover the base. _

_Jack placed his gun down, while staring into her eyes; she understood and jabbed the knife into the man's leg and ducked. _

_Seconds later she was hugging her father, while silently thanking Jack, trying to tell him with her eyes how much she had needed him. _

_There was a phone call from Paul, and Audrey could tell that Jack was afraid of losing her just then._

_She knew she had to reassure him, tell him that she was still his. Walking past him, he grabbed her hand stopping her in her tracks. She knew it wasn't the place, that her father might see, but they both needed the reassurance that that simple touch brought. _

_After a few seconds, she moved past him, their hands holding on to the others until finally they were too far apart and she let go._

The memories kept flashing in front of her eyes, the sounds playing in her ears.

She barely noticed that Jack had lead her out of the apartment and down the stairs, carefully supporting her as she grabbed her head to stop the splitting headache that was making her skull feel as if it were to crack down the middle.

As they made their way into the parking lot, CTU's cars began to show up, lights flashing. Jack wrapped an arm carefully around her shoulders to keep her up, and at the same time make it look like he had her as a hostage.

Audrey grabbed onto his arm, as the pain began to make her feel like she was about to pass out.

CTU's cars quickly surrounded them, and Jack raised the gun to her head and swallowed deeply.

"Put down your weapons or I'll shoot her!" Jack yelled at the agents angrily.

"You don't want to hurt her Jack. It doesn't have to go down like this" Yelled one of the agents.

Jack cocked the gun and Audrey yelled out again as the headache the flashbacks were creating intensified.

"NO! I'm not letting you take her, I f I can't have her then no one can, she's all I have left. And if you try and take her from me, then I'll just turn the gun on myself." Jack held her tighter as he felt her legs starting to give out.

Apparently Heller didn't inform them of how much Audrey meant to Jack, or else they might have been unconvinced that there was bullets in the gun he had against Audrey's head.

Thankfully Audrey's flashback made it seem as if she was petrified, and probably hurt. There was no way they would risk anything, not with the secretary's daughter.

"Alright, we're putting our guns down." A younger agent yelled and one by one they began to place their weapons on their cars or the ground. "Let's just try and talk this out..."

Jack supported her wait as he made his way to the car parked behind him, still keeping a tight hold on Audrey so that she wouldn't fall. "Talk to you, yeah right. I'm done talking."

Jack whispered gently in her ear as he made his way over to the car. "Audrey, It's all right I've got you" and grabbed her hand to reassure her.

Audrey's flashback's suddenly stopped along with the headache, and she slumped against him while he helped to get her in the car. His gun was still fixed on her as he made his way around to the other side, and started the car, pulling away from the agents who had yet to move from where they were before.

CTU was going to let him go for now, but their satellites would be following them to their next location, where a rescue mission was sure to take place.

Once they were out of sight of the CTU cars for the most part, Jack placed his gun back in his bag and took out his phone.

"Doyle it's Jack, I need you to meet me with a car in the Westgate tunnel on Highway 12. Go alone, and don't tell anyone were your going."

"Okay Jack I'll be waiting, I'm just by there."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jack snapped the phone shut, and thought about where they could go.

The car was quiet, as Audrey caught her breathe, still recovering from the migraine she had only moments before.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, reaching over to hold her hand.

Audrey leaned her head back against the passenger seat, closing her eyes to will the remainder of her headache to leave her . "Yeah just give me a second."

Jack was worried that he had let her flashbacks continue for too long. "Audrey I'm so sorry for back there but it was the only thing I could think of. They were never going to just let us go like they did if they thought you were safe with me."

Audrey brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it soundly. "I know, just maybe next time warn me by handing me an Advil or something."

Jack held out the small container with the headache medicine the doctors at CTU had given her and smirked.

"Good one, how did you know that that was going to send me into another flashback?" Audrey asked taking the bottle from him.

"Lucky guess" he shrugged.

Jack slowed the car down once they got inside the tunnel and parked behind a black civic. Traffic was stopped due to the construction that was taking place there. Doyle exited from the CTU car while another man got out from the black car.

"Jack this is agent Bradley, he offered to come with me to help swap the cars" Said Doyle as he nodded to the man next to him.

"Don't worry I won't tell them anything. My wife was in the airport a year and a half ago, when the terrorists took it over and began killing people in front of the country. I felt I owed you for saving her life." The man extended his hand to Jack who shook it.

Jack looked at the traffic cameras at the entrances of the tunnel. "Did Chloe intercept the feed for those cameras?"

"No I think Nadia's doing it herself, Chloe and Morris are still being watched closely by Secretary of Defense." Doyle said handing Jack the keys to the blue car.

"Ok we should probably go now, traffics letting up. Thanks for all your help, both of you." Jack said nodding to the two men.

"No problem, I'll make it look like you took out Agent Bradley and stole his car, that way no one will bother to question him, and we'll set it up so that it looks like he called me to inform us where you are." Doyle said.

"Okay, Come on" he said to Audrey, leading her to the other car. Doyle nodded and knocked out Agent Bradley, before laying him on the side of the highway where construction was taking place.

Once they were out of the tunnel Audrey looked at Jack Questionably. "Won't CTU realize that Doyle's car came in minutes before we did?"

"Yeah but by the time he'll be brought in for questioning it won't matter, and he'll be able to tell give them all the information he knows which will keep him on their good side if he says that he was trying to gain my trust and then capture us." Jack didn't take his eyes off the road, thinking of where they were heading to.

"This isn't going to die down" Audrey said absentmindedly. Truth was that she was worried of their chances of making it out of this one.

They were running out of places to go and people to help them. If they didn't leave the country soon, then Jack would surely be taken into custody.

God only knows if they'd ever let her see him again, especially with her father's restraining order.

"Where are we going?" Audrey finally asked after debating whether or not she should. She was afraid that Jack would decide that it was safer for her to be with her father, and after recent events, she could care less if she ever saw her father again.

It was one probably the last place he wanted to go right now, but they had no choice. They were running out of safe places, and this was the last family he had.

Audrey sat up to look at him expectantly, wondering just what he was thinking.

"We can't leave the country just yet, Chloe hasn't been able to get us fake passports and ID's. It might take a few days for her to get them to us, especially with CTU and your father watching her and Morris. Until then we have to stay dark, and there's only one place that CTU isn't currently monitoring."

Jack was stalling and Audrey saw right through it. "Where?"

"Marilyn's"

**I haven't ended on a cliff hanger in a while so why not add one now. Reviews help, it might be a tough week next week, so they will be greatly appreciated =).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Took a few days off to get the story line put together, and let me just say that I have a few surprises up my sleeve that I think you'll like.**

**Don't get use to the beginning, personally I think it's kind of cheesy but it works.**

_**Previously on 24**_

"_We can't leave the country just yet; Chloe hasn't been able to get us fake passports and ID's. It might take a few days for her to get them to us, especially with CTU and your father watching her and Morris. Until then we have to stay dark, and there's only one place that CTU isn't currently monitoring."_

_Jack was stalling and Audrey saw right through it "Where?"_

"_Marilyn's" _

_**The following takes place between 4pm and 5pm**_

Audrey tried to remember from her six months with Jack, who Marilyn was.

Jack had only talked about her once on probably their third or fourth date. Audrey had asked him if he had any siblings and he had told her a little about his brother Graham and Marilyn his sister in law. He seemed uncomfortable about talking to her about it so she changed the subject and never bothered to ask asked anything more.

The fact that it was Graham who had personally come to China himself, to make sure that Audrey was being treated sufficiently by Cheng, made the color in her checks drain instantly.

Jack watched as Audrey stared off, something having obviously brought back memories.

_She could remember it so clearly, as if it were yesterday. Cheng had brought Graham to her, and told her who he was._

_Audrey's spirits lifted when she wondered if Jack's brother had come to save them, but that was not the case, as she would soon find out why Jack had never spoken of his brother. _

_All she could say was "help me jack, don't let them do this to me" and Graham walked straight to her and slapped her. Graham walked out without saying a word and didn't return for what seemed like hours. _

_When he did, he looked like he had been attacked, as his face was bloody and bruised. Audrey wondered why the Chinese would attack him if he was working for them. He whispered something in Cheng's ear who nodded, a sadistic grin playing across his face. _

_Graham stepped towards her quickly, making her back into the corner of her small cell against the cold gray wall._

"_Miss Raines, I'm sure Mr. Cheng already explained to you my unfortunate relationship to Jack. But let's get this straight, he's not coming to save you and neither am I. In fact he might even be dead by the end of the day, depending on whether or not he can keep his temper under control. Now you may say that that's a little harsh for my dear brother, but personally I think he deserves it for everything he's done."_

_Audrey glared up at him, her mental state clearing as the anger built up inside her. "You're wrong" _

"_Am I?" asked Graham bending down to her level. "He killed your husband, let you think he was dead, he even interrogated you, and now he has you here. That's not even counting what he's done to friends and family. The blood that must be all over his hands is sure to be incredible. How could anyone love a man like that?" _

_Audrey barely flinched as he spoke angrily to her. She knew what he was trying to do; she had been here too long not to know. He was trying to break her spirits, and she wouldn't let that happen, she couldn't. _

"_You're wrong." _

"_Do you really think he'll want you if you two ever get out of here? I mean look at you, skin and bones. What happens when he finds out your not the same woman he left. He won't want you. Not that it matters because they way he's looking, he won't make it through the night." _

_Audrey mulled over his words, and suddenly her heart leapt into her throat. "Jack...Jack's here?"_

_Graham nodded. _

"_Where is he? What have you done to him?" Audrey asked, her voice getting louder. _

"_He's down the hall. As for what we've done to him, well just think of it this way, he won't be sweeping you off your feet anytime soon." Graham said laughing. _

_Audrey finally lost control and slapped him, hard. _

_Graham's laughter faded as he stood up again. "Who knows maybe hearing that his precious girlfriend came on to the prison guards will get him talking. Hell it might even kill him; you see he doesn't even know you're here." _

_Audrey watched in anger and fear as Graham walked out of the room, leaving the small sliding window open in the door. _

_She could hear his footsteps walking down the hall, followed by a door opening. Audrey held her breathe wondering what would happen next. _

_She heard someone shuffling, breathing heavily. Graham spoke to him in a low voice._

_Audrey waited for what Graham had wanted her to hear, or else he wouldn't have left the window open. With it closed she couldn't hear anything except her own thoughts. Normally it would drive her mad, but she now wished she couldn't hear what was happening. Her heart felt like it was in her ears, and she held her breath. _

_The voice she finally heard from down the hall brought tears to her eyes, as she matched it with one that she had known only too well, one that she hadn't hear in over six months. _

"_Don't you dare touch her, or I swear to god..." he snarled, angry._

_It was Jack, Audrey was sure of it. He sounded hurt, just by the way his voice cracked when he spoke. She realized that it was probably the first time in months that he had spoken, which was probably why she hadn't realized he was here with her in this hell._

_She had gotten up as best she could, limping due to her broken ankle from the day before. Slowly she made her way to the door, and was about to call out to him and tell him that it was okay, when she was hit in the head by one of the prison guards still in the cell with her, knocking her out. _

_Eventually the fog that surrounded her mind lifted and she began to piece together where she was. She was lying naked on the floor of her cell. The door opened to one of the guards that had helped to torture her during her stay so far. Audrey backed as far into the corner of her cell as she could, but it was no use. _

Audrey could suddenly remember that day as if it had happened only minutes ago.

The way the guard threw her to the ground and tied her up. The way he slid his dirty hands over her, taking his time. Audrey tried to block it out, to think of Jack, but it wasn't him.

Jack's touch made her feel safe and sent tingles all through her body. The hands touching her felt nothing like Jack's.

The guardsman did what he wanted with her; there was no stopping him what with the condition she was in. By then she had been beaten countless times, injected with various drugs to make her have hallucinations, and at the same time played countless mind games with her to make her think she was losing her mind.

She could do no more but whisper over and over again "Jack, please don't let them do this to me" in hopes that he would somehow hear her in time to save her. But he couldn't come, if what Graham had said was true Jack would most likely be dead, a thought that made Audrey sick to her stomach.

Audrey had never felt so helpless, so dirty. She remembered thinking that Graham was right; Jack would never want her now.

She felt the same feelings she did sitting in the CTU interrogation chair, having to look Jack in the eyes as she told him of her one night stand with Cummings.

After that, whenever Audrey had asked what Graham had done to Jack, the Chinese said that they did not know who Graham was, nor that he'd ever been to this prison. Audrey began to go a little crazy and kept insisting that Jack was there and that Graham had tortured him.

Cheng maintained that Jack was not here, and even showed Audrey the room that he was supposedly being held only to find it empty.

Audrey wondered if the Chinese were tricking her to get in her head. After that night, she hadn't heard his voice again, nor did Graham show up to make sure she was being treated as anyone associated with Jack should be.

Jack let her sit with her thoughts, noticing how pale she was, and how her hands had suddenly started to tremble.

"Audrey?" Jack asked reaching to grab her hand. He was surprised when she flinched away from him, staring blankly in front of her. He could just barely make out his name being whispered under her breath.

He tried again "Hey, it's me. You're okay, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again I promise."

They neared Marilyn's house and Jack pulled over to the curb, stopping the car. He wanted to make sure Audrey was alright before he pushed her into the house of his sister and law's. The fact that Marilyn still had feelings for him did not go unnoticed, and Audrey was in no shape right now to deal with her.

Jack took her hand in his and placed soft kisses on her wrist. Audrey began to relax and Jack used the opportunity to pull away some of the hair that had fallen into her face. She closed her eyes content on the feeling of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally getting her to look at him. He was startled by the fear and guilt he could see so clearly in her eyes.

"I'm not sure I can..." she stuttered slightly as her whole body began to shake again. Jack placed an arm around her as best he could with the center console in the way.

"It's okay, I understand if being near Marilyn will make you uncomfortable." Jack figured Chloe must have said something to her about Marilyn and his relationship.

Audrey looked at him strangely "It's not that... It's.... When was the last time you saw your brother?" The words came out faster than she intended and she instantly regretted them. Jack's face dropped as he looked down.

He realized that Audrey still didn't know of what he had done the day prior to getting her back from the Chinese.

"The day we got back from China was the last time I saw him. We discovered that both he and my father were linked to the attacks that day. I had to interrogate him, much like I had Paul." Jack paused to gaze at her reaction but she barely blinked as she listened to him.

"I pushed him too far. All these old emotions kept coming up. It didn't help that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. I... I left the room for a minute, and when I came back... he was dead. I thought that it was my actions that led to his death. Later I found out that it was my father who had killed him. He thought Graham was going to talk and ruin the whole operation. After you left CTU, we traced him to an oil rig where he had the component that was taken off of Cheng. I left him on that oil rig as it blew up."

Audrey gave him a moment to gather himself before placing a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault. You were doing your job. If you hadn't, who knows where we'd be right now."

"I know. In a way, my father was dead to me years ago. We had never really had the best relationship. He resented that I didn't take up the family business and joined the army instead. Graham naturally took my place, always trying to look better in my dad's eyes."

Audrey fell quite again and it didn't go unnoticed by Jack. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me whatever it is."

"It's nothing, don't worry" she tried to look away from him but he cupped her cheek, bringing her to meet his gaze.

"It's not nothing, I can see it in your eyes. Something's bothering you, and I'm guessing it has something to do with Graham."

Audrey looked at him closely. "When you were in prison, did... did your brother ever come to see you?" she hoped he said yes, so that maybe she could find some comfort in the fact that she didn't go through China alone, that he was there with her.

"We're talking about China right?" Jack didn't see what this had to do with anything.

"Yeah"

Jack ran a hand through his hair "not that I can remember, though I blocked out a lot of China. Why?"

Audrey thought she was going to be sick at the realization hit that maybe she really was losing her mind.

"The prison guards never moved you out of one permanent cell to another for no reason?"

Jack thought hard back to that time in his life he'd rather forget but he could see this was important to her. "Um yeah once, they never told me why, though I didn't give it much thought then. Everything before that is still fuzzy."

Audrey bit her lip, and Jack could tell she wanted to say more but he wouldn't push her. He was going to let her open up to him.

"You don't have to tell me everything now, I know it's hard. But will you be okay going in here?"Jack motioned towards Marilyn's house just over his left shoulder.

"Yeah I think so" Audrey said touching his face gently.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

**Reviews... I have the whole day off and the next chapter half done.**


	11. Chapter 11

**For the record I hate Marilyn, probably even more than I do the FBI chick. I mean honestly trying to kiss Jack? She thought Audrey was dead, but she had to have known Jack would've found out only hours before.**

Jack got out of the car looking up and down the street to make sure no one was there, before moving to the other side of the car. He opened the door and led Audrey up to the large white house in front of them.

Jack kissed her quickly on the cheek before pressing the door bell. He took a deep breath, and wondered if this was a good idea. He didn't have a good track record with ex-girlfriends being around current girlfriends or wives, or for that matter fiancés.

Before he could change his mind, the door opened. Marilyn stood there stunned looking between both Jack and Audrey.

Marilyn ran to him, hugging him "Jack! I didn't expect you so soon, especially with everything on the news."

"I know, I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer. As I'm sure you've heard, CTU and the FBI is looking for us and I'm kind of out of places to go." Jack shifted uncomfortably as Audrey and Marilyn eyed each other for a second.

"Sure of course come in" Marilyn said smiling, as she moved aside to let them in.

"You both are welcome to stay for as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, really it means a lot" said Audrey trying to offer a peace offering.

She didn't know why but she had a feeling that Jack had left something out when he had told her about Marilyn.

Judging by the look Marilyn was giving Jack, and Jack tapping his fingers against his leg, Audrey was willing to bet that they had been involved together.

"Oh no, It's the least I could do. I mean just getting back from China and then having to deal with all this. I just can't imagine going through all that." Marilyn glanced at Audrey's scarred wrists which showed in clear view, before moving into the kitchen.

"Yeah well, it was worth it." Audrey said catching Jack's gaze.

He smiled and followed into the kitchen with Audrey. He knew she figured out what he had not told her about Marilyn. Hearing her say that he was worth going to China for quieted almost all his fears of her being angry at him, almost.

"Where's Josh? I still would like to talk to him" Said Jack taking the drink from Marilyn.

Marilyn handed another one to Audrey. "He's just upstairs on the computer. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you, he got a bit of a scare when you jumped off the helicopter."

Audrey raised an eyebrow at him "Helicopter?"

Jack grinned "I told you how I got to your house" he stated walking by her to the stairs.

"You never said anything about how you got off the helicopter." Audrey said watching him walk up the stairs. She turned her attention back to Marilyn, who she noticed was also watching Jack.

Marilyn turned to Audrey, a little embarrassed that she had caught her watching him "So you worked with Jack in D.C?"

Audrey nodded "Yeah for almost nine months."

Marilyn laughed "I can't see Jack working behind a desk all day. I'd think it'd drive him nuts."

Audrey remembered a conversation she had with Jack in the hotel before she was kidnapped; about how he had needed a change from his life. "Back then I couldn't picture him out in the front lines, doing what he does."

Marilyn sat down across from Audrey "You two look good together"

"Thanks" Audrey detected a hint of jealous in those words and it added to her suspicions.

"It's been since... well before Teri died that I've seen him this happy." Marilyn sipped her coffee not looking at Audrey.

"Were you two close?"

Marilyn looked a little taken back "No, we never exactly saw eye to eye on things. She never got over the fact that Jack had broken things off with her to be with me, and then Teri found out she was pregnant and Jack went back."

Audrey didn't say anything, but something told her that there were some parts missing to this story.

"Who knows what would have happened"

Audrey took a sip of her coffee choosing not to answer her.

She had, on rare occasions, told off some of the girls at the office that wanted to 'get to know Jack'. They had talked about him, fantasizing what he'd be like in various situations, and Audrey had found herself unable to keep her composure.

This was different though. Marilyn wasn't some flirty co-worker; she was Jack's sister-in-law/ex-girlfriend. Audrey knew how much Jack valued family, and wasn't about to start anything until...

"I do apologize for what happened at CTU though; but I thought he knew. I never would have kissed him had I known. I could see how hurt he was when I had to tell him that you died in China."

Audrey's eyes narrowed "excuse me?" Suddenly she didn't care if Marilyn was his sister in law or not anymore.

"He didn't tell you? Oh I'm so sorry. I just thought that he would've said something."

Audrey was debating between slapping her and telling her off, when Jack came down the stairs with a blonde headed boy, around 16.

"What didn't I tell her?" Jack already knew the answer to that question, and confirmed it when he saw the look on Audrey's face. He was going to tell her in the car, but was more worried by whatever Audrey was trying to tell him.

"Its fine I'll talk to you later" Audrey said trying to hide her anger. She wasn't mad at Jack after all. But something just didn't add up in Audrey's mind. Why would Marilyn kiss Jack if she thought Audrey was dead? Did she really expect Jack to get over her so quickly?

Jack nodded but looked worried and tried to change the subject "Audrey this is Josh, my nephew"

Audrey smiled, noticing how much Jack cared for his nephew despite his brother. "Nice to meet you"

Josh nodded and smirked at Jack "you too"

Audrey felt like she missed something as jack ruffled Josh's hair and shook his head.

They ate dinner and the conversation was light, with Josh and Jack doing most of the talking. Jack had grabbed Audrey's hand and squeezed it tightly before playing again with her ring finger, a habit of his Audrey hadn't quite figured out.

The night passed quickly and both Jack and Audrey were relived to finally make their way to the guest bedroom. They said goodnight to Josh and Marilyn before Jack closed the door and leaned against it, warily running a hand through his hair.

Audrey sat on the bed and closed her eyes for a second before picking up her bag from the floor. She pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a tee shirt that once belonged to Jack.

Jack crossed the room but stopped just short of the bed. Jack's head dropped unable to look her in the eyes. She had every right to be angry with him. He should have told her about the kiss and he also should have probably mentioned that Marilyn still liked him.

Audrey waited for Jack to say something, anything. When he didn't she slowly closed the gap between them and when she was an arm's length away, Jack pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you."

"It's fine"

Jack held her tighter still "you're not mad?"

Audrey lifted her head up to look into his eyes "at you? No, but if she tries something again then I can't guarantee I won't express my true feelings for her."

He grinned leaning his head against hers. "You might have your work cut out for you. She never exactly got over the fact that I left her for Teri. She still thinks it was because Teri was pregnant, but I didn't find out till weeks after."

"So I'm guessing you don't have any lingering feelings for her?"

Jack kissed her softly, waiting for her to respond before slipping his tongue in her mouth finding hers. Audrey tangled her hand in his hair.

"So is that a no?" said Audrey breathing heavily.

Jack kissed her again, pouring all the love he had for her into it.

"There's only one beautiful, smart, sexy, woman in the world that I love, and she's standing right in front of me."

"Good save Bauer"

Jack placed soft kisses down her neck "mm I thought so."

Audrey laughed and took a step back "All right, all right, you better stop before we get carried away."

They climbed into bed and flicked off the light. Jack protectively wrapped his arms around Audrey as she snuggled into him.

But Audrey's fight with old demons faded as she focused on Jack's heavy breathing. It was Jack who would now come face to face with the demons locked deep inside of his mind, just waiting to get him in the darkness.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated and as always I'd take one word replies over nothing any day. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not supposed to be writing this because I have three different reports due Monday but I got a sudden burst of inspiration that I was missing. Enjoy!**

_**Flashback**_

"Mr. Bauer I can make the pain stop if you tell us what we want to know."

Jack said nothing as he retreated inside himself. He hadn't talked in nine months, why should he? He had no one and nothing left to live for.

Even Kim told him she was better off without a father than one who kept putting her in danger.

Jack gave up hope that the government would come looking for him, they didn't care. It was probably better for everyone that he died during one of his long interrogations.

"Mr. Bauer I will ask you one last time, what are the names of the agents from your government working here in China?"

Jack ignored him. He could tell them what they wanted to know, give in and not be tortured for at least a little while. But all he had left was the information he wouldn't give them. It was the only way he knew he could seek revenge at the moment.

Jack watched as the man interrogating him picked up the bucket of gasoline and poured it onto his right hand.

Jack knew what was coming, and began to retreat inside himself further. He focused on what they had taught them in training. Find a memory to go back to and stay there.

As the man came closer to him with the now lit match, only one word came to mind.

Audrey

She was the woman who haunted his dreams at night and the woman he constantly thought about every time they brought him into this cold room to torture him.

In his cell he would wonder where she was now. It broke his heart to think that she might have moved on in his absence.

These where the thoughts that he knew would drive him crazy, but still in the lonely confines of his cell these thoughts were incapable of being shut out completely.

The only thing that kept him going day to day, that made him struggle to stay alive, was seeing her one more time. If only to tell her he was sorry for all the pain he had put her through in the past.

The thought that their second chance had been taken away, made Jack hate the Chinese even more for what they had done.

Sometimes he would let himself dream that he escaped from china. They opened the doors to the ship he had spent so long on after the U.S. government exchanged his release and she would be there waiting for him.

Just as the man lowered the match to his hand, the door swung open and in walked Graham.

It could've been another trick by the Chinese, they had done it before with various people, but this seemed different.

Graham pulled a chair in front of Jack and sat down. He was dressed nicely in a suit and Jack knew this had to be some sort of business deal.

"Jack, good to see you again but I must say, you aren't exactly looking you best." Jack gave no answer and stared at a spot on the wall.

"Dad felt it was best for you to be here, that way you wouldn't wreck any of our plans. You see, Logan was just the beginning of everything. Having you around, well you have a habit of getting involved where you shouldn't and ruining hard worked plans."

Graham waited for him to say something but Jack looked a hundred miles away.

"I saw Kim the other day. She's getting on just fine without you so don't worry." Jack looked up but said nothing before dropping his head down.

"I've been keeping tabs on her, just as a precaution. In case something happens, like an insurance policy."

Jack knew that Graham was trying to get him agitated and he fought the urge to hit him.

"In fact I've been keeping tabs on all of your friends Jack. Chloe, Bill, Curtis, Palmer, Diane and her son. All the ones who aren't dead that is."

Jack ran back what Graham had said in his head. He never mentioned Audrey. Surely if Graham had found out about Diane he would've found out about Audrey. Their relationship wasn't the secret it once was any more.

Recognition soon came across Jack as he realized what Graham was hinting at.

Jack glared at Graham who was now grinning widely, and he wanted nothing more than to punch him.

"She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't!" Jack thought. He could feel his heart breaking.

"Audrey..." Jack's voice cracked but Graham heard him all the same.

Graham sat up and grinned even more. "Ah yes I almost forgot. What good is a prisoner who refuses to talk? No physical torture would break you, as much as the Chinese want to believe. But mental, well either they'd drive you even more insane or get you to give them everything you know."

Jack waited for Graham to continue, his heart beating nervously in his chest for what was to come.

"I had a better idea though. You see, while you've been here Audrey's been the one pushing for the government to demand your release. She finally gave up taking the direct approach and began going through back channels. Of course I had my people track her every move. That was until about six months ago when she began to get closer and closer to finding exactly where you were."

"You should thank me Jack, because Cheng wanted to kill her. But I had a better idea. I slipped a crucial piece of information about where you were, actually your exact location, under her door. I knew it would be the push she needed to walk right into a trap. She probably saw it coming, after months of searching and the answer simply appears one day. But she didn't care, didn't listen to the protests of her father, and came running straight to China."

Jack was both relieved that she hadn't moved on, and angry at that he was the reason Audrey would break so many protocols.

It wasn't like Audrey to be so reckless and Jack wondered just how much she'd given up trying to find him.

Graham watched Jack's emotion turn from anger to self pity and knew he was getting through.

"Where... Audrey?" Jack asked softly, but menacingly.

"Oh she's just down the hall I think."

Jack tried to push himself into a standing position, but he was too weak and fell back into his seat. He knew the danger she was in being here, the things the prison guards could do to her, and he knew he had to save her...somehow.

"How could you do this?" Jack asked.

"I didn't do anything to her Jack, you did. You should know by now that she is and always will be a target for your enemies to use against you. Haven't you learned anything from Teri's death?"

"Fuck you"

Graham got up and started walking to the door. The two guards moved to open it.

"And now Jack you will be responsible for her death as well."

Just as Graham was walking through the door, Jack charged at him and knocked him to the ground. Once Jack was on top of him, he punched every part of Graham he could before being pulled off by the guards. The guards strapped him back into the chair and beat him until he was just about unconscious.

Graham said one last thing to him before leaving. "Whatever happens to her now, is your fault."

Jack whispered the words "I'm sorry Audrey, so sorry" before falling unconscious.

**Review!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**For the record I'm going to be really mad if they kill Jack off. Someone should at least call Audrey. Send thoughts my way, because I'm really ticked off. (And yes I know they can't really kill him off because they've scheduled another season)**

Audrey tried desperately to wake Jack up as he twisted the sheet around him, yelling out and mumbling. She had dealt with his nightmares before China, but now they seemed much worse.

"Jack!" Audrey yelled holding him still. "It's okay, you're safe I promise. You need to wake up though." Jack seemed to still a little and Audrey touched his cheek, only to find that he was burning up.

As she went to get a wet facecloth from the bathroom, the door to the bedroom opened and Marilyn came running in, taking Audrey's place next to Jack.

Audrey watched as Jack opened his eyes and glance quickly to the spot beside him where she had been sleeping. When he realized that she wasn't there he sat up quickly scanning the room.

"Jack are you okay?" Marilyn asked edging closer to Jack.

"I'm fine where's..."

He stopped when she came back into the room with the facecloth. He locked eyes with her, and the look in his eyes told her that whatever he had been dreaming about involved her.

"Can I get you anything?" Marilyn asked.

Jack nodded "A glass of water if you don't mind"

"Sure I'll be right back" Marilyn got up quickly and hurried out of the room.

Audrey watched her leave before turning back to Jack.

He needed to hold her now and make sure she was ok. He hoped to god that what he had just dreamt hadn't happened, but he couldn't help but feel that it was the same thing Audrey was trying to tell him about earlier.

"Come here" he whispered.

Audrey reached the side of the bed before Jack pulled her down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes.

Jack kissed her forehead before pulling back to look in her eyes. "Are you okay"

Audrey smiled while leaning into Jack's hand that was cupping her cheek.

"I'm fine. Do you want to tell me what happened in the nightmare you were just having?"

Jack waited until Marilyn had left the room again after bringing in a glass of water to pull Audrey into his arms.

"I dreamt that Graham came to see me while I was in prison..." Jack trailed off as Audrey sat rigged in his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"I'm fine go on"

He felt her relax slightly and continued.

"He was the one to tell me that Cheng had you. He told me I was going to be responsible for your death and I attacked him. He came back after a while and told me that you came on to the guards which I didn't buy for a second. I thought for sure I would never see you again if I didn't do something. I took out both guards and Graham and ran down the hall. I didn't make it far though before the other guards came. Audrey I'm so sorry. If I had known what those bastards where going to do to you I would've..."

Jack trailed off as tears ran down his face. Audrey turned in his arms and leant her forehead against his.

She had tears cascading down her face to as she looked into his eyes. "Jack there's nothing you could've done. You tried everything you could to save me and that's all that matters. Just knowing that you were there with me probably saved me more than you know."

"I didn't try hard enough"

"Yes you did you..."

"No I should have known that something like this would happen, it always does. Graham even knew. He asked me if I learned anything from Teri's death. He said that you will always be a target for my enemies."

"Jack..."

"When Cheng told me what happened, I realized that I had let the same thing happen to you that I did Teri. I would have never have forgiven myself I they killed you, never. I couldn't take losing you."

"You haven't lost me, I'm still here"

"They will always use you to get to me. It'll never stop"

"If it means being with you then I don't care what they do to me"

"I do, I can't let that happen, losing you would kill me"

"You're not saying..."

"Having you near me is probably safer than you trying to find me. I'm just going to do everything I can to keep you safe."

Audrey relaxed some more and they both sat quietly thinking.

"Jack, after all that, they told me you weren't there and that you'd never been there. It got to the point where they had to show me the room they were keeping you in to stop me from asking about you."

"They moved me after that because it became too easy for me to escape. That's all I remember, after that is a blur."

"Do you remember how this happened?" Audrey asked taking his hand off of her cheek and starring at the scars that where there.

Jack thought about it but he couldn't remember.

"They kept playing mind games with me after that. Letting me watch them torture you, and then injecting me with something to make me forget, and beat me sometimes when I didn't forget. It was during one interrogation where I couldn't take them hurting you anymore. I slapped Cheng across the face and ran towards the door. Cheng said you would pay for my actions so he sent in one of his men. He poured gasoline on your hand and held the match up towards me before letting it drop."

Audrey was shaking violently now and Jack rubbed circles on her back to calm her.

"Shh it's okay"

Audrey kept staring at his hand, lightly running her fingers across it.

"How come I can remember all this and you can't?" Audrey whispered

"I don't know. They never let me see you; probably because if they had they knew I'd try and escape every chance I got. They wanted me to think I had nobody and nothing. They let me believe that you were dead and I blocked it out. I blocked everything out, only thinking about memories from when we were together."

Jack kissed her softly on the forehead. "How come you can sleep so peacefully remembering all that?"

Audrey smirked slightly, "They gave me some sleeping pills back at CTU. They don't work at keeping me asleep but they keep the dreams away. I guess there are still so many drugs in me that it kind of takes the effect away."

Jack looked down slowly. "Those flashbacks... why aren't they about China?"

"The psychologist there said that when they tortured me especially bad, that I would use memories of you as a shield. Similar things make me remember something that happened in China, but instead of seeing the torture I see the memory I used to block it out."

"None of that was in your file"

Audrey smiled "that's because I knew you were going to read it"

Jack grinned back sheepishly "sorry"

"I'm kidding, I figured you were going to read it though and I thought you'd figure it was best to keep me away from you if being around you starts these flashbacks"

"It does though"

"And I'm willing to live with it"

"You're sure you want to marry someone who reminds you of China and of all the other things that have happened in the past"

"You were the only good thing about my life at that point. You being there with me even though we weren't together, gave me the strength not to die in that hell hole"

Audrey looked somber as she thought about all she still had to tell him.

"The day my father and I were kidnapped, I realized how little I knew about you. What scared me was how much I found out I loved you that day, because despite it all I still did love you.

Jack gave her time to say what she needed to say. They had been waiting way too long to talk about this, and he knew they needed to if they wanted to move on in their relationship.

"I pushed you away, because I didn't get that it was part of who you are. It took me a while to realize that, but I did, and I accepted that part of you."

"I wish it wasn't a part of me"

"Its part of who you are, and it's a part of you I've come to love as well. And when you came back, I didn't know how I would ever be able to make what I did up to you."

"You didn't do anything; it was me that pushed you away that day"

Audrey looked away ashamed "I was going to stay with Paul while he recovered from surgery."

Jack looked down too, his heart beating rapidly "Would you have stayed with him?"

Audrey didn't even have to think about it because it was a question she had asked herself maybe a thousand times when she thought Jack was dead.

"Losing Paul was hard because it wasn't something I would have thought could happen that day. But losing you, even though I knew it could be a very real possibility... was excruciating. Half the days I spent crying and the other half I spent working for so long that I only went home to shower and change clothes. I never would have stayed with Paul, I loved you too much."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"It's fine, I understand why you did it. Can I ask you something though?"

"You can ask me anything"

"What happened with Diane?"

Jack expected this to come up eventually. He wasn't even sure though what had happened with Diane.

"I started renting the place from her. She was having a hard time as it was working two jobs and keeping up with her son Derek. He reminded me of Kim with how he was constantly undermining his mother's authority. After a while I started helping out around the house in exchange for dinner or breakfast."

Jack knew that the next part was going to be hard to explain but he had to do it he realized.

"There was one day where we were in the kitchen and she kissed me after working on her sink, but she wasn't you. I told her that I was waiting for someone and she never brought it up again. Back then it was hard to think I'd ever be here with you."

"Yeah I guess. Thanks for telling me all that"

Jack kissed her softly as a reminder of who he wanted to be with.

"I just wish Marilyn could take a hint as well"

Audrey laughed "I don't think that'll happen anytime soon"

**This is the long talk that I feel they needed to have. I haven't forgotten that they're on the run so don't worry. Review and I'm off to update the other stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm working overtime here with three stories but I love it. I even had to stop myself from starting a new story. I also have no idea what Tony's up to, but maybe they'll bring Audrey back in to change Jack's mind on having the surgery.**_

"Chloe its Jack, how are things over there?"

"Um there same as always I guess, but why are you calling me by a pay phone in Michigan, shouldn't you be off in Mexico by now... or at least on your cell phone?"

"I'm trying to stay on Heller's good side by being in the country. I just don't want him to take Audrey away from me, and I decided to take a walk"

"Well you'll be happy to know that CTU has stopped searching for you... sort of"

"Why would they do that?"

"After three months of just ending up in the wrong places, they've grown tired. The President is dealing with other issues, and CTU is pretty much Homeland right now."

"What about Heller?"

"Haven't heard from him in a while, I think he decided that if he waited a while he could trap you when you weren't looking"

"Yeah"

"Did President Palmer call you?"

"He called me the other night"

"Oh right"

"Chloe I'll let you go. Keep me posted."

Jack hung the phone up and pulled his gloves back on. He knew what she was going to ask next, if he had told Audrey, and he didn't really have an answer yet.

It was snowing in Michigan, and Jack was at a pay phone down the street from their hotel.

As he walked back he thought about that phone call a few days back.

_Audrey had fallen asleep early with a 'mild' headache. _

_Jack knew it was probably worse than she let on but let it go. Her headaches were getting worse and worse by day and Jack was worried he would have to bring her to a hospital. That would mean giving himself up, but to him it didn't matter. He would do anything to keep her safe. _

_Jack paced around the hotel room thinking about all this. Every now and then he would stop at the foot of their bed and watch Audrey sleeping peacefully. _

_On his second time around the room Jack's phone rang in his pocket. Thinking it was Chloe, he opened it without another thought. _

"_Chloe hi, any word on Heller?"_

"_Jack its Wayne Palmer"_

_Jack stopped pacing._

"_Mr. President, It's good to hear from you. Are you alright?"_

"_I'll be just fine."_

"_May I ask how you managed to get my number?"_

"_I called Ms. Obrien after I woke up and saw the news with your picture strewn across it. I figured if anyone knew where you were she would."_

_Palmer paused for a second_

"_I'm so sorry about everything Jack; I can't believe what Secretary Heller and Noah Daniels are trying to do to take you down for CTU."_

"_It's fine Sir."_

"_No Jack it's not. I know what you've done for this country and David especially. You deserve better than to be accused of kidnapping, though I have to ask... you didn't really kidnap Ms. Raines did you?"_

_Audrey was just waking up now and Jack smiled at her_

"_No sir, she came on her own free will"_

"_Good, because what I'm about to offer you involves both of you"_

"_How is that?"_

"_My last act of President was to sign off on your suicide mission to save Ms. Raines. Since Daniels made absolute sure that that didn't happen I feel like I owe you another shot to make things right"_

_Jack waited in silence for what he was about to say. _

"_I'm offering you a presidential pardon, so that you and Audrey can start a new life together."_

"_Sir... I don't know how to thank you"_

"_Don't thank me yet. It won't keep Heller away, and there's one last thing I'm going to need from you Jack so I can get Daniels to sign off on it"_

"_What would that be?"_

"_With all the chatter coming in, we've started to notice that there's been some activity in Sangala. We think Juma's raising an army there, and if he is we need to know now to stop him from destroying the new government that has just been put into place."_

"_What would you need me for?"_

"_Like I said we need to know sooner rather than later. Basically I need you in Sangala to observe the situation. I've gotten in touch with a man there who says he's been seeing Juma's men establishing themselves. His name's Carl Benton, he has a small orphanage and he's afraid of it being attacked so Juma can use the kids as soldiers."_

"_Carl Benton is an old friend of mine"_

"_I know, that's why if you go then Daniels will realize that you're the only one that could've done it and it will help him to sign off on it."_

"_So he doesn't know about this plan yet?"_

"_No, look Jack I know it's a long shot, but if it works you'll be able to walk away from all this and start your life over."_

"_I know"_

"_I'll give you some time to think about it. Call this number when you reach a decision."_

"_Okay thank you Sir"_

_Audrey looked at him expectantly. "What was all that about?"_

"_Wayne Palmer wants to help me get my name cleared"_

"_How, I mean I thought Daniels had taken over?"_

"_He has... its still complicated, I... I don't really have any of the details yet" Jack said slowly. He couldn't tell if Audrey knew he was lying. _

_She stared at him for a few seconds and Jack hoped that she wouldn't question him. _

"_Alright" Audrey answered. She had thought Jack was lying, but she wasn't sure she knew him that well anymore._

_Jack nodded, almost sad. The decision not to tell her didn't come easily and he still had his doubts. _

_Audrey continued to watch him as he moved to sit next to her on the bed. _

_Jack kissed her head softly. "Are you feeling better?"_

"_Yeah I'll be alright"_

Jack opened the door to the hotel and dusted the snow off of his shoulders. He had decided to tell Audrey the details of how Palmer was going to help him out

It was a long walk down the hall. This talk would not be easy for either of them, and he hoped Audrey wouldn't be too mad at him. Over the past three months he realized that he can't stand her being mad at him.

Pushing the door open, he smelt dinner cooking and smiled. Audrey was in the hotel's small kitchen cooking dinner with CNN and the radio playing in the background. It reminded him of when they were back in Washington and he would come over for dinner.

Jack stood watching her move through the kitchen for a minutes before walking up behind her and wrapping her in his arms.

Audrey jumped so much that she almost dropped the frying pan off the counter.

"Sorry about that"

Jack said letting her go and giving her some space.

Audrey leaned against the counter before turning around to face him.

Jack was surprised to find her smiling.

"I should know better by now..." Audrey said shaking her head

Jack put his hands on either side of her, resting his hands on the counter."

"Let's try this again"

"Alright, I promise not to move"

Audrey pulled him in and kissed him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, Jack lifted her up onto the counter. He could feel her smiling before they broke apart.

Jack trailed kisses down her neck as she laughed and tried to push him away.

"Jack"

"Uh huh" he said pushing the strap of her tank top down.

"Maybe we should... we should... oh"

Jack pressed up against her, still kissing her neck. She could feel his growing excitement and put a hand on his chest half trying to push him away, and half bringing him in closer.

"I thought you said you wouldn't move?"

Jack kissed her again, and she was close to giving up and letting him have his way with her.

He finally pulled away, smiling at her flushed complexion. He helped her down off the counter and traced his thumb over her cheek.

Audrey was breathing heavily and closed her eyes as she leaned into Jack's hand.

"We should probably wait till after Dinner" she finally said letting him know with her eyes that they would continue this later.

"Speaking of that, I think it's burning, and I didn't do it this time" Jack said innocently

Audrey jumped back to the stove and pulled the pan off of it.

"Yes you did, you distracted me"

"Oh really?"

"Yep, and you're going to pay for that later"

Jack stepped behind her and wrapped a hand around her waist, kissing her neck. "Alright, just as long as you're not too mad at me"

Jack was always apologizing to her now for even the smallest of things. She wondered if he was more than just afraid of her father taking her away, but also her leaving him.

"Jack, I'm not going to leave you. I know I almost did in the past after Paul died, but in a few days I would've come back. I love you too much to be without you, I've learned that the hard way"

Any confidence Jack had up to that part soon diminished. "I know, that's not why...it's not what I'm apologizing for"

"Then what is it?"

Jack avoided her gaze, not being able to look her in the eye.

Audrey became panicked and hoped that her idea of what this could be about was wrong.

"Jack... please tell me you're not considering it best that we're apart..."

He didn't look up immediately and Audrey took it as she was right. She turned from him as a few tears fell from her eyes. Out of the few other times he had said that it would be best for them to be apart, this time he seemed serious, like he had already made up his mind.

Jack felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds as he saw her whole body shake. He turned her In his arms and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"Shh it's okay I'm not going anywhere"

Audrey laid her head on his shoulder, holding him tightly.

"You promise?" she whispered quietly

Jack held her tight and closed his eyes briefly "I promise"

There was no way he could leave her all alone. He didn't know what leaving one last time would do to her and he was afraid of a setback in her recovery.

He had to make sure she'd be alright, and decided to call Palmer back and hear what he had to say. Once he got the rest of the information he would tell Audrey about all this.

Then it would be time to sit down and talk to Heller, weather he wanted to or not.

_**Reviews are loved and appreciated as always!!! **_


	15. Chapter 15

"**Before the Worst"**

The clock read four twenty-three. Jack tossed and turned trying desperately to find sleep and escape the raging war going on inside his head. It was no use; he felt nauseous and sat up, his head spinning.

He looked at Audrey who wouldn't be awake for another two hours and all his fears intensified. Thoughts of whether she would leave him for this added to the "what if's" that had been running through his mind all night.

Today he was going to meet with Heller, unknown by both Heller and Audrey, and was going to try to work out some sort of truce.

If he was really going to leave in three months like Palmer had asked him too, then he needed to know that Audrey would be taken care of. She was still recovering from their time in China, and even though Chloe or Bill would've been glad to keep an eye out on her, Jack wasn't taking any chances.

Heller was the only one that could watch her full time, and one of the few people Audrey trusted completely. She was still weary of people and sudden movements and loud noises still scared her. She still jumped even when she knew it was him when he touched her.

There was no way Jack could just leave her on her own.

Jack leaned back against the headboard, thinking about all the promises he had made to her since they got back; all the promises that would be broken once he got on that plane to Sangala.

The last promise he made still playing through his mind where he told her he would never leave. Jack was surprised at how she could tell exactly what he was thinking. After all these years she still knew him so well. And truthfully, she caught him off guard.

He was so close to telling her, ready to hear the disappointment in her voice, and even ready to watch her walk out. But before he knew it he was telling her everything she wanted to hear and nothing he could actually give to her.

A few minutes later Audrey woke up, obviously sensing that something wasn't right. Jack watched her quickly turned towards him, surprised to find him awake.

"Jack what are you doing up, what's wrong?" She looked nervous, and Jack tried to hide the expression of grief on his face. She seemed on edge lately just as he was, hoping that whatever was bothering Jack wasn't too bad that they couldn't deal with it.

"I'm just thinking, it's all right, you can go back to bed" he said softly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Audrey lay against his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating.

"Is it China again?" She asked holding on to him a little more thinking he had been having another nightmare.

"No... It's this thing with Palmer."

"Oh"

"He wants me to meet someone in Washington"

"Then why do look so uneasy?"

"I'm not looking forward to being so far away from you for the whole day that's all" Jack said smirking painfully.

Audrey grinned "I'm sure we can find something to make up for it when you get home"

Jack laughed flipping her on her back and leaning over her. "I'm sure we will"

Jack got ready about two hours later, taking his time. He was in no rush for this because if things went bad with Heller, he might lose everything.

"I'll be home sometime late tonight. I wrote my number, Chloe's and Bill's down on a piece of paper just in case."

"Jack..." she protested.

"I'm also leaving one of my guns, the safety is on and it's loaded. I don't think I need to tell you to use it if you have to."

"Jack I'll be fine"

"I know I'm just worried" he said pulling her to him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Audrey said almost sadly.

Jack closed his eyes briefly "I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen when I get there, and I don't want you involved in this" It was mostly the truth, but Jack still hated not telling her.

Audrey sighed "alright"

Jack let go of her and went to get his suit coat. He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt, nothing too spectacular, just enough to make him blend into the Washington scene.

Audrey helped straighten his tie for him. As she did, she swayed a little and closed her eyes as a flashback of their time in a hotel like this, just before she and her father were kidnapped.

Jack held her tight and waited for her flashbacks ended.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine"

Jack looked worried as he stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure? I could stay home if you want me too"

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. You need to go do this, straighten things out"

She looked a little far off even though Jack was holding her in his arms.

"Look I'm sorry about keeping you in the dark about all this. It's just that I'm not sure if this is going to work out like I want it too, and things hardly ever doo. I don't want to get your hopes up."

"It's alright, do what you have to do. I'll be waiting here when you get done"

"Thank you"

Jack kissed her softly, pressing her up against him. Her soft fingers on the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"I'll see you later" Jack said kissing her once more. He knew she'd wait up for him, and it was no use to tell her to do otherwise.

"Okay... I love you... so much" Audrey said in-between breathes as Jack placed kisses down her neck. It would be the first time since they got back, that they would be separated for this amount of time.

"I love you too" Jack said finally pulling away from her. "I'll call you on my way"

"Alright"

Audrey watched painfully as Jack looked back once more at her before closing the door behind him.

Jack arrived in Washington a little less than eight hours later; he hadn't hit as much traffic as he'd thought he would.

Driving down familiar streets brought up bitter sweet memories of the last time he was in D.C. Every street reminded him of the time him and Audrey spent together in the city those first six months, months that should've been years only he had to go and mess that up.

He parked his car down the street from Heller's house and walked to it cautiously. Chloe had carefully planned it so that Heller's guards were dealing with a glitch in the security cameras.

Jack opened the front door swiftly picking the lock. Shutting it behind him he looked around the living room. Pictures of Audrey were on every wall. There were some pictures of her and Richard, others with her and her mother. Jack took a deep breath, holding in the tears that threatened to fall.

It was his choice leaving her now. He wasn't being dragged off and it wasn't a matter of national security, it was him leaving.

Before he could examine his thoughts further, the door opened. Jack raised his gun waiting. Heller looked up tiredly but somewhat not surprised as his came inside. He seemed to pay no attention to Jack as he set down the newspaper he had in his hand and shutting the door behind him.

"Jack... It's about time you show up like this"

"Sit down Sir; we have a few things to discuss"

Heller didn't move as the two stared at each other.

"How about you start by telling me where my daughter is!"

Jack raised his gun a little higher

"All you need to know is that she's safe and happy"

Heller scoffed "No one's safe with you around, you should know that"

"I didn't come here to be reminded of the mistakes I've made in the past, but for the record I never asked Audrey to come to China..." Jack stopped. He let his gun drop as he stared down at the floor.

"I know what they've down to her, how they treated her there, and I have to live everyday knowing that all that suffering was because of me."

"You realize you just said..."

"She went to China looking for me. There's nothing I could've down to stop that. But when I wouldn't talk, when I wouldn't give them the answers they needed, they would bring her in."

Heller's face turned red as the anger he felt blazed through. "I'm listening" he said through clenched teeth.

"By this time Sir, I could no longer distinguish between what was real and what wasn't. To me the only thing that was real was pain."

Jack looked down to the floor ashamed. Heller took a moment to try and grasp what he was saying.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that I really am"

Jack seemed far away as memories started coming back.

"They brought her in the first time, I didn't even... I didn't even recognize her. I didn't want to believe that she was actually there. It's probably what kept both of us alive. If I had recognized her, I would've broken in seconds. Once they got what they wanted we would've been killed."

"Does Audrey know any of this?"

"I haven't found the right way to tell her..."

They both became quiet and Jack became worried that his plan wouldn't work after all. Before he could begin to explain why he was here after all this time Heller interrupted.

"What it comes down to is that I don't trust you anymore, especially after recent events. You can't fix this, you're a wanted man. You have enemies who would stop at nothing to see you suffer, as they already have. I can't let Audrey be used for your suffering again, so I'm begging you to let her go."

"That's why I'm here"

Heller finally sat down and Jack followed, sitting in a chair opposite the couch.

"President Palmer offered me a deal. In exchange for a pardon I have to go undercover in Sangala. There I'll have to report inside information on Juma and his army back to the White House."

Heller scratched his chin thinking. "It's not as easy as that. Reports are saying that Juma already has started an army. You'll have no contacts there, no one to help you if things go bad. You get to deep in this and they'll kill you without a second thought."

"I know, but if I don't go then we'll have no idea if the new government in place there will remain secure."

Heller stood up and turned his back to Jack.

"I take it Audrey knows nothing about this"

"She would want someone else to go. Sir, there is no one else. I'm the only one that'd be able to carry this out. Besides, if it works then Wayne Palmer can start working towards a pardon from Daniels."

"I thought that Daniels was behind this?"

"He will be once he realizes that I'm the only one that could've stopped Juma."

"And the Senate hearing?"

Jack didn't say anything as he looked down.

Heller turned around studying him.

"This is a huge risk as I'm sure you know. There's no guarantee that Noah Daniels will even consider taking your part in Sangala under consideration never mind a Pardon. He's out for blood. Three months and so far none of his plans have worked, including taking you down. There's no guarantee that you'll even make it out of Sangala alive."

"Right now this is my only option left."

"I still don't get why you're really doing this. If you wanted a new life you've had plenty of chances to take yourself and Audrey out of the country. You're risking everything here for what?"

Jack stared down at his bruised hand.

"I know those people in the Senate hearing, I know what they'll think, and I know I won't come out of it a free man. I've done things that I should serve thousands of years in prison for. And that's exactly what they'll sentence me to just to prove a point. Nothing I could ever say will change their minds. They won't understand the difference between doing everything possible to find out what a terrorists main objective is and giving that same man his rights. Neither is the right answer, so you tell me where does interrogation end and torture began?"

"How can anyone know? I wouldn't be here today if you'd had made the other choice."

Jack nodded regretfully and looked at Heller who had picked up a picture of Audrey from when she was young.

"You asked me why I didn't take Audrey and leave the country. The truth is that I never meant to take her away from you. I just couldn't take losing her again. All that time I spent in China was spent thinking that at least she'd be able to move on. You've been here thinking that you've lost her for good. I felt that for only hours and it almost killed me. I can't imagine the pain you went through."

"Thank you"

"Sir if I go and try and track Juma, he may try and send someone after Audrey. I need to know she'll be looked after, and you're the only one I know that can protect her like no one else can."

"You didn't have to ask me to look after my daughter Jack"

"I know, it's why I've already agreed to go"

Heller looked at Jack with something akin to pity for him.

"Audrey's not going to be so willing to forgive us for this."

"I know... I'm going to explain it all to her tomorrow. I'm just hoping she won't leave."

"She risked everything to go find you Jack; she's not going to go anywhere."

Jack nodded and stood up.

"I'll be in contact with you once I've arranged everything. It'll be about three months until I have to leave. Until then I'd like to keep Audrey with me if that's okay."

"Of course, it'll give you two time to catch up"

"And Sir"

"Yes"

"Audrey can never know about this"

"Understood, but Jack if anything happens to her in the next three months then Sangala will be looking pretty good compared to what I'll do to you."

Jack smirked and nodded. He was more worried of the fight he felt was coming when she found out his plans.

**Ahh I'm a bad updater I know. I'm going to do the other stories and then I'll have this one up by the end of the week. Reviews as always are awesome in my book!!! And I need some advice on whether I should cut this into two different stories because the next part is season 7. Ideas?**


End file.
